Otherwise Occupied
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Inspired by the preview for 2.05, Jackson disturbing Sharon and Rusty in the middle of the night. Jackson doesn't receive the welcome he thinks he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

The hand on her mouth startled her awake. What was going on? Rusty was looking down at her with his hand covering her mouth and another on his lips to indicate silence.

"There's someone in the house."

Sharon instinctively reached for her gun, looked around her room, then crept out making as little sound as possible. She had considered getting backup for a few seconds, then abruptly changed her mind when she heard humming. She had never heard a criminal hum before, nor one sound so loud in the kitchen. Something seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it, and she had to keep Rusty from overreacting and perhaps getting himself hurt. There was no telling what would happen if he rushed passed her. It could be the person threatening him, giving her the clear message that he was at home in their lives, and that could have a horrible outcome. It could be someone after her specifically for the work she did. Police officers had many skills and long memories. Even though she was no longer head of FID, that didn't stop all the threats she received. If Rusty only know, he would be after her for her double standard in no time.

Why hadn't the alarm worked?

The rustling got louder as Sharon make her way silently towards the kitchen, mindful of the places on the floor that squeaked. From a mother's perspective, she loved the floor joists not always matching and giving her knowledge of her children's movements. From a police officers' perspective, however, silence was a huge point in her favour.

She knew Rusty was right behind her, but she waved him back. Now was not the time for him to protect her, and she hoped he remembered that she was the Police with firearms and martial arts training. She didn't need him rushing ahead of her and making the situation worse. Rusty's protectiveness of her was endearing, but needless.

Luckily Rusty fell back, and Sharon made her way close to the kitchen. It was one less thing for her to worry about at the moment.

The fridge door was open, so Sharon moved in quickly and kicked it shut, startling the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, when she saw who it was.

"Jesus, Shar, I'm only making a sandwich." Jackson exclaimed as he leaned down to pick up the bottle he had dropped when she scared him.

"A sandwich?" Sharon was angry. "You're in my home, Jackson. What do you think you are doing, waking me in the middle of the night. A call would have been appreciated."

"Who is that?" Rusty asked, coming up behind her and holding the desk lamp from his room. He moved in front of Sharon ever so slightly, trying to give her as much protection as possible. Sharon couldn't help but be proud of him.

"I'm Sharon's husband," Jackson said, with a casual grin on his face. Rusty looked horrified and Sharon looked even more bothered than she had a moment ago. "But more to the point, who are you?"

"Rusty," he answered without further explanation, then turned to Sharon "is that really the guy with the suit?"

"Yes, that's him," Sharon replied sharply, never taking her eyes off Jackson.

"I gotta tell you, Shar, I was expecting a warmer welcome than this."

"Warm welcome, Jackson," She was so angry, the vibrations in her movements flipped her hair a little. "This isn't your home."

"That's not what the papers say, and you know it."

Damn, he was infuriating. The world of Jackson Raydor bore little resemblance to reality, and it drove her crazy. "When you actually start paying for this place, then we can talk about shared ownership. Until then, you are trespassing in MY home, and disturbing everyone here."

"Awe, Shar, you're just upset because you didn't finish your beauty rest."

Rusty looked over at Sharon. He didn't think her mouth could be any tighter.

"What are you doing here, Jackson, and I want an answer this time."

"I'm home," Jackson smiled, his eyes even twinkling. "I have a job here for a little while, and since I'm going to be in town, it makes sense that I'm at my own place."

"MY place, you mean. I don't recall inviting you nor getting a phone call from you stating your intent. Common courtesy, Jackson. Ever hear of it?"

"Wow, you really are getting worse as you age. You should go back to bed, Shar. Don't worry about me. I'll just tidy up here a little and then get into my hovel."

Sharon ran her hand through her hair, walking in a brief circle in an attempt to calm down. Jackson was the same as always, thick as a bloody brick and oblivious to the way his actions affected others.

"I can't do this right now. The sofa is over there, Jackson. Tomorrow you find a hotel room, but for tonight, just be quiet and let us all get back to sleep."

"Sofa?" Jackson looked offended, "this is my house? Even if you don't want to accept it, I at least warrant a bed."

"There are no spare beds in this home anymore. Rusty has his room and I have mine. If you are going to stay here, it's the sofa or floor, but it's out here where you can't bother anyone." Then Sharon turned to Rusty, "You go back to bed, Honey. Let me deal with this. I'm sorry he woke you."

"Are you okay, Sharon?" Rusty asked without really taking his eyes off of Jackson. "I don't mind staying up with you. I don't think I'm going to sleep much anyway."

Sharon smiled for the first time, and ruffled his hair slightly. "It's okay, Rusty. Honestly. I'm about to return to bed myself. I'm just going to check the locks, and make sure the alarm is set properly this time. It's going to be morning soon enough. Go..."

Rusty looked unsure, but seeing the determined look in Sharon's eyes along with her smile of assurance, he lowered his lamp and returned with it to his bedroom.

"Who's the kid?" Jackson asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm not dealing with you. The linens are in the TV stand. Clean up, turn out the lights, and for God's sake, plan to be somewhere else tomorrow."

"In God's eyes, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be," Jackson called after her as she walked back towards her bedroom, waving him off in the process.

As Sharon settled back into bed and got comfortable, Jackson could be heard moving around the living room.

Silence finally fell on all the occupants, and Sharon could feel herself drifting to sleep once more. But just before she stepped into oblivion, the door of her bedroom was pushed open.

"Shar?" a shadow called as it moved forward.

"Jackson," Sharon hissed, "get out!"

"I can't sleep on that sofa, Shar. My back is bad, you know that. Since I can't have my usual room, I'm just going to have to share your bed."

"Like hell you are," Sharon propped herself up.

"Listen, Buddy," Andy's voice could be heard as he turned on the light beside him, "we're tired and we want to sleep. Get your uninvited ass back out to the sofa, and be grateful it was Sharon who dealt with you tonight, and not me."


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon's hair fell over her shoulder and lightly dusted Andy's arm. He had relaxed it when she abruptly pulled herself up to deal with the latest intrusion. At this rate she would never get back to sleep, and neither would he.

"Who the hell is that?" Jackson demanded, acting every bit the betrayed husband.

"Leave, Jackson," Sharon countered.

Andy could already feel the tension in her about to explode, so he reached up slightly and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"You are my wife. This is my house, and by rights that is my bed. Who the hell is that!?" Jackson demanded again.

"Look... asshole... it's pre-dawn and you've been told a few times to leave. Now I'm still voting for calling our friends down at headquarters and having you hauled away for trespassing. Keep this up and I'll do it.

Ignoring Andy, Jackson looked at Sharon in a pained expression, "You're cheating on me?"

"Oh my God..." Sharon started.

"For the love of God..." Andy said at the same time, rolling his eyes.

"Don't..." Sharon glared at Jackson. "You really want to open that can of worms?"

Sharon stared him down and shook her head 'no', almost imperceptibly. Jackson seemed to loose some of his bravado.

"I still have the right to know who's sleeping with my wife," Jackson said, sounding even more wounded.

"Close the door on your way out," Andy said with finality, pulling Sharon down to his shoulder and turning out the light.

"She's my wife..." Jackson declared as he left the room.

Andy rolled over and pulled Sharon into his embrace. "How you doing?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out. I'm sorry you were awakened for this."

"It's okay. You could have hit me awake, you know. You shouldn't have gone out there without back-up. Who knows who it could have been."

"And on the nights you're not here?" she asked, knowing she had had to rely on herself too often over the years to start thinking differently now.

"Don't know about these pills," he yawned, "they are making me sleep more than I like."

"Good, you need it," she snuggled down into him. "Now can we please get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough as it is."

Andy chuckled, kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly again.

xxxxx

Morning came far too early for all involved. Normally a late sleeper, Rusty was up and dressed by dawn, coming out of his room when he heard Andy.

"Where's Sharon?"

"Sleeping, finally. I've got stuff to do at work, so I'm going in early. You be good to her, Kid."

"You too," Rusty replied in a mixture of defensiveness and understanding.

xxxxx

Rustling in the kitchen finally woke he rest of the household. Sharon was still in her nightgown when she emerged, having a slow start to the morning.

"What's on the menu today?" She smiled at Rusty, seeing him hard at work making breakfast.

"I had some extra time, so I made crepes. Hope that's okay."

"Always. Do you need any help?"

"No. Just sit and eat. I'll get your coffee."

Together they sat down at the table carefully set for two. Rusty looked wary the entire time, but Sharon was her usual in-control self, commenting on how delicious everything looked and how much she enjoyed having breakfast with him.

"Is that coffee?" a voice finally spoke from the sofa.

"Yeah."

Jackson sat up, looking surprisingly happy. "Good. This sofa is pretty uncomfortable, and it gave me all sorts of nightmares. I've got to get to work, but first I need to see a chiropractor. Can you suggest anyone, Shar?"

A million replies moved through Sharon's mind, but in the end she settled for another drink from her mug.

Rusty noticed that for someone who was complaining about back pains, Jackson moved quite easily.

"We're out of the creamer I like, Shar," Jackson after looking around the fridge.

"Why do you, like... think you live here?" Rusty had had enough, and even the feel of Sharon's hand patting him couldn't stop him.

"Ask any court in the land, Son, and they will tell you this is my home too."

"I'm going to get a shower and then we can leave, okay Rusty?" Sharon announced more than asked.

"Why aren't you kicking him out?" Rusty turned to ask her, lowering his voice a little. "Why is he even here?"

"Rusty," Sharon leaned into him, "it's been my experience in life that occasionally things come along that will actually go away if you ignore them. Jackson is one of those things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, everyone. What's our new case?" Sharon walked into the murder room, heals clipping on the floor.

"Oh, Captain, let me help you with that," Sykes got up quickly to assist Sharon with the large container full of large coffee cups.

"Don't forget the doughnuts," Sharon added, passing the bag to Provenza.

"And to what do we owe this uncharacteristic display of generosity, Captain?" Provenza asked as he dug through the goodies.

"I had a bad night last night, and I am in need of a vat of coffee, Lieutenant. I figured since I was getting some for myself, I could be generous."

"Flynn," Provenza started between bites, "the Captain had a bad night last night. Imagine that."

Flynn wanted to smack the old man, but instead he just laughed. "You don't say. I guess it happens to all of us. But given your age, I'm sure you know all about sleepless nights."

Provenza growled, and Sharon smirked. Yes... it was going to be one of those days.

"Any particular reason you didn't sleep, Captain?" Sykes asked, oblivious to the energy floating around the room.

"Yes," Sharon answered, and left it at that. "Now, what's going on with our latest murder?"

"Dr. Morales is waiting for us downstairs, Ma'am."

"Already?"

"Some of us started the morning early, Captain. Flynn, for instance, was here with the birds," Provenza smiled.

"Really?" Sharon whipped around with completely feigned surprise. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

To the unpracticed eye, nothing was amiss.

"Nah, just the medication I'm on. It's really messing with my sleep."

"Imagine that, two of our senior officers having sleep issues," Provenza wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Flynn to roll his eyes.

"Guess that comes with the territory, eh Sir?" Sykes couldn't help herself, "I bet you've clocked thousands of hours awake at night. You ah... you're not as young as you used to be, either."

Laughter erupted through the murder room at Provenza's expense, and the look Sharon and Andy exchanged was hidden from all.

"Okay, Det. Sanchez, let's not keep the good doctor waiting," Sharon said at last, breaking the merriment.

"You're taking your coffee, Captain?" Sykes asked in surprise.

"Det. Sykes, this is one of those days where separating me from caffeine could endanger your life."

'Oh', Sykes said silently, getting a few more chuckles from the group as Sharon and Julio departed.

A few hours later everyone was gathered around the white board again, piecing the evidence together. "What does our witness have to say for himself, Lt. Tao?" Sharon asked.

"He's asked for a lawyer, Ma'am."

"Great..." Sharon hated when they called in lawyers before she was ready. "And how long do we have to wait for a public defender?"

"At your service, Captain Raydor."

Sharon's blood ran cold. She knew that voice. "Excuse me?" she asked of the intruder as she turned around.

"Public Defender Jackson Raydor at your service," he smiled as though he had caught the prize canary.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, Shar, I have a job in town. One of my old buddies in Public Defense had a spot and needed someone he could count on, so here I am!" His smile was full and beatific, causing Sharon even further dread. "Now, can you please point me to my client?"

"This way," Flynn pointed, standing to his full height.

"Jackson Raydor," he held out his hand, "I'm Sharon's husband."

"Lt. Andrew Flynn," Andy responded, "I'm Sharon's enforcer."

"Ah, Lieutenant," Jackson shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you. I assure you I'm not a danger to my Shar. She knows me well enough, don't you Darling."

Sharon could feel the hair stand on the back of her neck. "Lt. Tao, would you please escort Mr. Raydor to his client. Lt. Flynn, you're with me."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both replied.

Once Sharon and Andy were safely inside her office, Sharon let out the breath she was holding.

"Is that guy for real?" Andy asked.

"That's a loaded question."

"Okay, let me ask it another way. He just introduced himself to me like he'd never met me before, and twelve hours ago I was snuggling with your and threatening him with arrest. What gives?"

"Welcome to my world. Or rather, welcome to Jackson's world. He creates everything including the rules of engagement. Things only exist the way he wants them to exist, and everything else is brushed aside."

"For a minute I was sure he was going to rat on us."

"He still might, you never can tell. All it might take is a misplaced comment from Provenza."

"Provenza is having fun needling us with what he thinks is going on, but I doubt he would really want us to hang for it. He gets more entertainment this way and he's smart enough to see through old Jackie-boy."

"Whatever you do, don't call him that to his face, or all bets are off."

Andy shook his head and sat down. "How do you deal with this guy?"

"I don't deal with him. I endure until he gets attracted by the next shiny bobble."

"And how long might that take?"

"It varies," Sharon rested her chin on her hand as she leaned over her desk. "Some times it's been a matter of days, once it lasted for a few months."

"Huh... we'll, I guess I'm in for a very long and lonely series of nights until he leaves," Andy said dejectedly.

"Mmm..." Sharon nodded, then smiled and leaned back suggestively in her seat. "I don't think so!"


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door drew Sharon's attention away from Andy's smile and back to the world of murder and mayhem, some of which she wanted to commit herself.

"Yes?" she called.

"Ah, Captain," Provenza started, looking at his small booklet, "we just got a call about another possible eye witness."

"Wasn't the neighbourhood canvased thoroughly?"

"Yes, to the best of our ability it was, but this witness is an elderly woman with severe medical needs. She was visited by her therapist this morning... that's Occupational, not psychological, and there's something about oxygen masks and I'm not sure what else. Apparently she convinced herself it was all in her mind until she watched the news. I think this requires some sensitivity, Captain. Might I suggest you are best equipped to handle it? I also think you should take Flynn, here. He's been on this since the start and he's probably as well versed in the details as anyone. I've got the situation covered here."

Sharon wanted to hug him. For all his curmudgeonly attitude, Provenza was one of the dearest, most sensitive men she knew. Little got past him, and even less without commentary. And when he was in support of the people around him, they knew. She recognized this was his tacit agreement to whatever she and Flynn were doing, even if it was only in his imagination. This was also his way of getting her out of the murder room so she didn't have to deal with Jackson.

"I think that sounds reasonable, Lieutenant," she said, looking at her watch. "Given the hour, I think a lunch break all around would be in order. We can do that when we're out, but make sure everyone has their chance. And see to it that our witness, now suspect, has his basic needs met."

Provenza didn't miss anything. "Yes, Captain," he said as he passed Flynn the contact information. "I think they're just about to finish up in Interview One..."

"Right," Sharon quickly jumped up from her desk and grabbed her purse on the way out the door. A quick swing by his desk, and Andy had what he needed. "Call me with any updates, Lieutenant," she said as she left the murder room.

"Was that my Shar?" Jackson asked, as he emerged from the interview room. "Is she going to be long, I thought we could have lunch."

"Mr. Raydor," Provenza replied, hoping he was slow enough that the elevator would have closed behind his colleagues before he could finish, "we're in the middle of a murder investigation, as you know, and each of us has certain roles we need to fulfill. You, for instance, were brought in to speak with our suspect..."

"Suspect? It's my understanding that he is merely a witness," Jackson countered, turning his attention and his stance towards Provenza.

"Witnesses don't usually ask for lawyers," Amy interrupted, and Provenza nodded in her direction.

"Exactly, Sykes is right. Now we have to reinterview him, with your help, of course. We have to piece together incoming information, and we're going to be needing you here for some time."

"Yes, of course you will," Jackson nodded, a smile slowly building across his face. "It's been a long time since I've dealt so closely with the LAPD, and I guess I'm a bit rusty on procedure. Sharon and I used to discuss things like this all the time, so I'm the lucky one to have her able to help me through all of this, both here and at home."

"Home?" Provenza dreaded the question.

"Yes, Sharon and I bought that condo years ago. It's nice to be home for awhile rather than all the traveling I've been doing. She has had to carry the burden of the home-front on her shoulders for too long. Now that I'm back, she can depend on me to do my part again, just like it used to be."

"So, you travel a lot, huh?" Sykes started, "I used to travel a lot in my first job. It gets tiring after awhile, and so much happens back home that you're not always sure where you belong anymore."

Provenza cleared his throat, "Sykes, why don't you take your time now and we'll get back to our interviews after lunch."

"I'm good, Sir. My lunch is in the break room. You never know what a day is going to be like around here, so I like to be prepared." Amy smiled at both men.

"Always the Girl Scout, Sykes," Provenza replied through clenched teeth.

"You know what," Jackson started, "I think I'm going to go out at get lunch. I know the kind of places my Shar likes, so maybe I'll get lucky and run into her. You have my contact information on the file for my client, so you can call me when you're ready."

Provenza had nothing else to say as a deterrent, so he nodded his reluctant agreement. He just hoped Sharon and Andy had made it out of the building and to their witness' neighbourhood quickly. Running his hands through his hair, he turned back to Sykes. What could he say to her? She had no idea of the subtext of their conversation.

"So, Sykes... you were saying about lunch..."

"The Captain has her work cut out for her, doesn't she."

"Excuse me?"

"That man is pure user and thinks his charm is enough to cover up his poor treatment of others. He acts like the world is a big chess game with himself as the master player. Everyone and everything needs to go through him first, and he thinks he alone gets to say how the game is played. No one can talk sense to him 'cause he's in complete denial of reality. I think I know why the Captain was exhausted this morning, and it's just going to get worse until that man leaves, and he _will_ leave again. His level of delusion can't be sustained for long, and when the cracks show, it's going to get ugly.

"And if he's looking for the Captain, he's going to strike out. He's been away so long he probably doesn't know she's obsessed with an Indian fusion restaurant twenty minutes from here. It's got amazing Sag Aloo. Just talking about it is making me hungry, so I'm going to get my lunch. You got sandwiches again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon checked the address again, as they pulled up in front of an old Victorian that had seen better days. "Bet there's a story with this house," she said, tapping Andy's arm to pull over across the street.

"And with this witness," Andy agreed. "So, how do you want to handle this, oh 'sensitive one'? Provenza is full of shit most of the time, but he got this one right."

"He gets a lot of things right, lucky for us."

"Do you think he sent your leech on a wild goose hunt by now?"

"Ugh, can we not talk about Jackson? Even the name makes me want to scream."

Andy looked around for witnesses, then unbuckled his belt and leaned over with his arm around the back of Sharon's seat, "Well, I can't fault the guy on one thing. If I was in danger of loosing you, I'd be doing everything I could think of to hold on tight."

Sharon smiled, "That's the difference. If you were loosing me, you'd fight to make it right. While Jackson was loosing me, he only fought with his bookie and spent time making sure I didn't know what he was up to."

"So... you're saying I'm smarter," Andy grinned.

"You're also the one in my bed," Sharon countered, leaning in for a very quick kiss then pulling away to unlock her seatbelt.

"Na-ah," Andy said, stroking her cheek and pulling her back. "It just us chickens for the moment, and this rooster wants better than that."

Sharon giggled and then leaned back into him, content to forget everyone and everything except the two of them.

"We're on the clock," she said between kisses.

"Lunch hour," he responded.

"Andy..."

"Okay, okay... let's get this done, and then we're picking up where we left off."

"Sounds good to me."

"Where do you want to go afterwards?"

"Canada."

Andy chuckled then got out of the seat. He waited for Sharon to exit on her side, then pushed the button to lock the car. "Works for me. The east coast would be beautiful this time of year."

"If only..." Sharon replied wistfully.

"It's time for you and I to have a vacation anyway."

"I'd love that."

"But?"

"But with Rusty's trial, and DDA Rios, and Jackson in town... When I go away with you it's to enjoy being with you, not running away from the things I can't change."

"Mind if I hold you to that?"

"Be my guest."

Andy nodded his understanding. "Okay, when you come to me and say it's vacation time, I'm just going to assume you've already given me the time off."

"Being the boss does have it's privileges."

"So does sleeping with the boss," Andy said cheekily.

"A little less volume, if you please, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Ma'am."

xxxxx

While Sharon and Andy were interviewing their witness, Jackson returned to the floors of the Major Crimes division and found his way into the break room.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Julio asked.

"No..." Jackson shook his head, then smiled more firmly, "no Detective. I guess you could say I'm at sixes and sevens. My client doesn't need me for the time being, and my wife seems to be working somewhere else at the moment. I'm not sure what to do with myself. Tell me, does the Captain always work such long hours?"

Sanchez looked Jackson in the eye with his usual steely demeanor, "Long hours compared to what, Sir?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was given to understand Shar has more of an... an administrative role. You know, 9 to 5, home for dinner, available in the evenings. That sort of thing. Is it usual for the head of this department to be out in the field, as you call it?"

"Sir, Major Crimes is unlike any other department in the LAPD. Everyone here works the cases, even the Captain. She does her administrative duties around the responsibilities of this division. So to answer your question, yes, this is normal."

"Ah..." Jackson nodded, taking all the information into account. "It sounds like this division operates quite differently from any others. I've heard rumours that this is considered the most elite division in the LAPD. I guess it has a different set of rules."

"Same rules. The Captain makes sure of that. We just go above and beyond, which is why your rumours are true - we are considered the elite unit."

"I guess that looks great on a resume," Jackson smiled as he spoke.

"None of us think like that, Sir. We're all about getting the job done."

"Of course, of course... I didn't mean any disrespect. I imagine the promotion to this division was quite an honour for my Shar."

"She was not promoted, Sir. She has the same rank and privileges as when she was head of FID. The only difference is that she's now investigating murder."

"No increase in rank?" Jackson was surprised.

"No increase. The LAPD has been under a hiring and promotion freeze for the last few years. Captain Raydor's gift is making a division function at less expense. She's extremely good at her job."

"She should be... she certainly comes by it honestly. Thank you, Detective," Jackson smiled and moved to the door, "it's been good talking to you. I've missed out on quite a bit and it's nice to fill in the gaps."

"You're welcome, Sir," Sanchez replied, not exactly sure what information he had shared.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon and Andy returned to the squad room a few hours later, wanting to see the updates with the new interviews and to bring their own information to the group. Although they had been checking-in throughout the afternoon, there was something about seeing the information spread out on the whiteboard that helped bring it all together. Sharon quickly called everyone's attention to the information Andy was adding, then turned expectantly to see if her team was putting any of the pieces together. She couldn't express it in words, but this was her favourite part of the entire process: seeing her team piece things together like a big jigsaw puzzle. She had some satisfaction when the guilty party was identified and their legal situation solidified, but nothing was quite like that moment when everyone brought their brilliance to the table.

Once updated and everyone scattered to follow up new leads and ideas, Sharon looked around "Where's Rusty?" she asked.

"He's home," Provenza said, slightly chagrined.

"Home? Alone? How did he get there? I know he wants his independence back, but until these threatening letters are dealt with, I thought he understood."

Provenza put his hand up to calm her tirade. "He's home, but not alone. Jackson took him."

"Jackson?" Sharon practically screeched, making everyone else in the room stop what they were doing in mid-stride. She moved closer to Provenza and quietly asked, "Why did you let him go with Jackson? You don't know him. Last night he broke into my house and scared Rusty to death."

"Sharon," Provenza responded with in an equally discrete manner, "Rusty said it was okay, and he even went around me to ask DDA Rios if she would give permission."

"Rios? She wants to remove Rusty from my home. Of course she would give permission if she thought this would make it happen sooner." Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head. As if Jackson wasn't enough, now she had Rios doing an end run as well. Turning back to Provenza, Sharon began, "Rusty must have known what was going on here, he..."

"Sharon, Rusty knows exactly what is going on, and he left here on a mission. I saw that same look in his eye when he dealt with Daniel Dunn last year. He's putting himself on the line to protect you, and I say let me do it."

"Let him?" Sharon responded incredulously.

"Let him. He is smart enough to see whatever agenda both Jackson and Rios have. As far as Rusty is concerned, they are the two people who could ruin his life with you, and he doesn't want to be blindsided. Now, just to be safe, I've got some black'n'whites outside your building."

Sharon sighed. "Alright, alright... I see your point. When did they leave?"

"They left about an hour ago, when it became clear to Jackson that you weren't returning any time soon. I told them they could leave, but that Rusty's police escort was going to be with them and that was non-negotiable, as per the protection orders of the LAPD. They knew they were being followed, and I had Rusty call me when they arrived, which was about ten minutes ago."

"That's a long time to get from here to my home, even in rush hour traffic."

"It's fine. They stopped for food, the escort confirmed it. It's all on the up-and-up. I even had Buzz tap into the cameras around the store for confirmation, and they showed exactly what we were told. Look Sharon, I know this is hard for you, but let the boy do this for you. He doesn't trust Jackson any more than the rest of you do, but since Jackson spent the better part of the afternoon roaming around here, asking all sorts of questions about you, it's pretty clear his attention is on you. And believe me, we made sure to inform him that you and Rusty are a packaged deal. If I had to guess, I'd say Jackson is trying to worm his way into Rusty's good graces as a way to get to you."

"Good luck with that one."

"Be that as it may, let the kid do this for you. He's had all of his power taken from him. This is something that can make him feel like he matters."

"He always matters," Sharon said sadly, sorry that Rusty would put himself in that situation for her, but knowing Provenza is right.

"Let the kid be a man. There's something in our DNA that makes us protect the women we love, so let him."

Sharon smiled faintly at that, and nodded her agreement.

xxxxx

"What will it be?" Jackson asked as he started taking food out of the bags.

"I don't know. Sharon doesn't usually buy this kind of food, and I've gotten use to her health-nut stuff," Rusty said, watching Jackson fumble in a kitchen that was obviously unknown.

Jackson chuckled, "Yeah, that's my Shar. She always was concerned about her figure, but she's never had a problem in that area, if you know what I mean."

Rusty felt uneasy at the confidence. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get his opinion on Sharon's body. "She's just really careful. In her job she had to be on top of everything, and she's had more than a few officers in the past that she's had to charge with desk duty because their health was bad. She told me so."

"She told you that, eh? Well, that's probably true. She has always gone above and beyond in her work and in our private life, caring for people around her and making sure she helped everyone that she could. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She cares."

Rusty just nodded, not exactly sure which part he could or should respond to. As long as he had Jackson talking, he might learn what he needed to know.

"So, how about you, young man?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Just anything. I see you go to the school our kids attended. It's a good school. Sharon attended an earlier version of the school when it was still an All Girls school. Her uncle was one of the first Priests in Charge."

"I didn't know that. Sharon hasn't told me much about her past," Rusty said uncomfortably.

Jackson stopped what he was doing and put his hands on the counter between himself and Rusty, "Don't take it personally, Son. She doesn't open up easily to anyone. If you want to know who she really is, all you have to do is look into her eyes and she's there for everyone to see. She even started wearing glasses long before she needed to, just because they blocked off her eyes from people. Sharon lives what she believes, and that includes taking care of others. That's what I first fell in love with, and it's what keeps me hooked to this day. She will reach out for someone again and again, long after everyone else has given up hope."

"Are you saying she's reaching out to me like that?" Rusty asked defensively.

Shaking his head, Jackson smiled a little, "I don't know, I don't think so. I'm talking about me. She should have let me go years ago, but she didn't. Something in her is dedicated to helping me keep on the straight and narrow. I had to leave because I didn't want her to always have to solve my problems and clean up my messes. I'm an alcoholic, Son. I wasn't a mean drunk, but I was an unreliable one. Sharon did everything she could to help me clean up, but I was so far into the bottle I couldn't climb out. One day I was watching her with our youngest, practically falling asleep with the baby in her arms. She'd been up all night cleaning up the mess I'd made on the floor after a few too many, and that's after spending an entire day at work dealing with the problem officers of the department. Our daughter had a fever, not much of one, but enough that she wanted her Mama, and there was Sharon that night, on her hands and knees, rag in hand." Jackson stopped for a moment, shaking his head at the memory. "I couldn't give her much, including a real husband, but I could relieve some of her burdens. I left, got checked into rehab and dried out, then I started taking a series of jobs around the country that would pay enough to support Sharon the way she deserved."

"Don't you think she deserved you here at home, helping her raise your kids?"

Jackson smiled grimly, "She had a nanny for that, and by the time I finally sobered up, the kids didn't come to me for anything anyway. Sharon was a single parent long before I left, and I knew it. The best I could do was give her the space to establish some sense of normalcy with the kids. She needed better than she got in me, that's for sure. But damn it all, if I didn't love her more for it. I offered a divorce a couple of times, but she refused. She said she didn't get into this marriage to quit, and wasn't about to then. She said the day would come when we were both in a position to put this marriage on the right track again, and she didn't want to deny us that chance."

"So that's why you're back now? To show her how good it used to be and to remind her?"

"Something like that, Son. My Shar is a strong woman, an incredible woman, and I will move heaven and earth to have her in my life again. She didn't give up on me, and I have no intention of giving up on her."

"And where do I fit in?" Rusty asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

"Well... last night I scared the both of you, and I'm truly sorry for that. I've come and gone for years, trying to make it right and knowing my timing was still off. Shar even keeps some of my clothing here so I will have what I need when I'm in town."

"Yeah, I've seen them."

Jackson nodded, "Exactly. She still loves me, even if she doesn't always like me. But last night I saw that you were ready to protect her and I see she loves you too. I'm not going to come between you and Sharon. I know my Shar - I couldn't even if I tried. Once she's bonded with a kid, it's for life. And she's bonded with you. All I can do is apologize for scaring you, and spend time showing you I'm no threat to you or her."

"And what if the timing is off this time, too?"

"Huh... you don't pull any punches, do ya, Son. If the timing's off, then I crawl back into my hole and wait for the next opportunity to prove to Shar that I'm the best thing she's ever had in her life. Shar compartmentalizes, have you noticed? Work is work, home is home, the past is the past, volunteering is volunteering... I come with the key to let those parts of her life flow into each other, and she's never been comfortable with that. I keep hoping that as we all get older, she'll be more comfortable letting down her guard and showing others how truly wonderful she is. And hey, there's hope! She's shown you, hasn't she?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon quietly let herself into her condo, not sure what she was going to find. She wasn't happy about leaving the squad working without her, but everyone understood her need to check on Rusty. Jackson had all but ignored their own children as they were growing up, so his interest in Rusty really confounded her. She didn't want to think he was one of those men who could hurt Rusty again, but she really didn't know him that well anymore.

Shaking her head at the thought, she walked softly into the living area."

"... And then, the dealer looks at me and says, 'Sir, I do believe...' oh, hi Shar," Jackson smiled, interrupting his story.

Rusty looked like he was hanging on Jackson's every word and being thoroughly entertained.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked, trying to sound causal.

"Oh, I'm just telling Rusty some of my stories. You've heard them all over the years anyway, and you know me... always looking for a new audience."

"Indeed... Rusty, have you finished your homework?"

"Sharon, it's just summer school."

"Exactly, summer school with a condensed schedule and more workload. We talked about this, remember?"

"You talked. I just had to agree."

As always when Rusty was snippy, she felt a mixture of gratefulness that he was still a teenager and the need as a parent to correct his rudeness. "Rusty..." she said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Sorry. Yeah, I got it done. Even some of the extra stuff Buzz gave me is done. Are you happy?"

"Are you?" she looked right through him.

At least Rusty had the good grace to swallow any retort he had been formulating. Jackson, on the other hand, felt the whole exchange had been a work of theater for his benefit, and he threw back his head and howled. "Oh Son, if I had a dime every time I watched Shar do that to our own kids."

"I don't recall you being around to watch," Sharon shot at him, then moved towards the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

Jackson kept on as though her sling hadn't even been fired. "You listen to her, Son. I know it's hard to study during the summer, but when you get a bit older, you'll appreciate everything you are doing this summer. My Shar here, has a good work ethic. She's taught that to our kids and she can teach you. I see that's already happening."

Sharon kept her sigh to herself. Work ethic... someone in their household had to have a work ethic.

"Darlin', I made you dinner. It's in the oven 'cause I didn't know when you'd be home. It's been a long time since I had the pleasure of cooking for anyone else, so my skills are a little off. I'm just telling you that as a warning. I hope it doesn't taste awful."

"Thank you, Jackson. I appreciate the effort."

Jackson smiled and continued, "I imagine it gets pretty hard for you with your new job now, keeping all your long hours, then having to come home and cook every single night for you and the boy. I know you're not a fan of fast food."

Sharon just hummed in response and didn't look him in the eye. Was he digging for information about Andy? When he was asking questions this afternoon, was he also trying to figure out what he could about her private life and the man in it? She couldn't be sure and she didn't want to ask, but she was certainly feeling the implied threat in Jackson's words.

She took the food out of the oven and smiled, "Lobster bisque and biscuits? I haven't had this in years. I'd forgotten."

"I haven't," he said with lowered tone. "I can't see it on the menu without thinking of you."

Sharon smiled with a measure of discomfort, then took the food to the table to eat. Jackson soon joined her and watched. From the outside they looked like two, normal people. But on the inside, Sharon's stomach was in so many knots she could barely enjoy a bite.

"All this effort, Jackson. It was lovely," she lied as she stood and took the bowl to the dishwasher.

"Oh, let me do that for you, Shar. You must be exhausted after the day you've had. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable and I'll clean up the kitchen."

"I actually came home to eat and check on Rusty, but I have to get back to the office."

"Again?" Jackson said in surprise, "can't your staff deal with things? You are the boss."

"Jackson, that's not how I work. I don't just order people to spend their nights doing the work and then come home to relax, I do it with them. That's why we're a team."

"It's not you," Rusty interrupted, coming into the kitchen to get a last glass of water before bed, "this happens like, once a week easy. I've gotten use to a squad car babysitting from outside. At least I'm allowed to be alone here and not need a minder like I did when I first moved in."

"Those were DCFS' rules, not mine, but they served a purpose, and we're past that, and you're right, this is normal. I might not trust the people who could hurt you, but I certainly trust you, Rusty. I don't plan to be out all night, but you need to setting in, do some reading, and then get to sleep. Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think."

"Yeah... I know the drill."

"Double check the alarm after I leave, okay?"

"Don't want any intruders?" Jackson snickered, causing Rusty to laugh as well.

"Exactly," Sharon said pointedly, then went into her room to change into more comfortable clothing. When she emerged, she couldn't ignore Jackson's catcall, nor feel the slightest big flattered. Not that she cared all that much, but it was nice to know she still had it. "Okay, don't wait up." She said, then breezed through the door after giving Rusty another good night.

xxxxx

Hours after Sharon left, Jackson started rummaging through drawers and closets. Rusty had gone to bed, and after checking on him once or twice, Jackson was confident the boy would sleep through the night.

Sharon had always been meticulous, even when there were small children running around, and he had a pretty good sense of where she kept things. He wasn't worried about finding work or breaching confidences, because he knew her well enough to know if she had brought any work home, it was in her briefcase to go back the next morning. Nothing was lying around to be read.

He found notes from their children, pictures from a skiing trip, and a few little things with the letter "A" written on them. Jackson didn't bother wondering who or what that was all about. Pens, pencils, a diary that was locked... figured... One file drawer at the bottom of her desk couldn't be opened, and Jackson knew that was where Sharon kept all of her important papers. If memory served him, the key was in her jewelry box, so he crept down the hall to her doorway and let himself in.

The bed was neatly made, and the clothing was hung up. Jackson looked through the closet but nothing caught his eye. When he moved to the dresser, however, one drawer disturbed him greatly.

"Have to do something about that," he said to himself, as he pushed Andy's clothing around. There was little sign of his wife's lover in the apartment, but enough to know he wasn't a new addition. Jackson wasn't pleased. Rusty obviously knew all about it and was okay with the situation, but what about Sharon's superiors, he wondered... Sharon couldn't loose her job, it meant too much to her, but given a choice...

After some time Jackson gave up, realizing he wasn't going to find what he was looking for. The alarm clock on the bedside table said 12:30. Sharon had been gone for hours and hadn't called once. Jackson wasn't only concerned about her, but he had convinced himself he was concerned about his client being railroaded. What were the police doing at all hours? He wanted to call, but there was no way he could justify his inquiries.

Yawning, he looked around and headed out towards the sofa, then he stopped. Why should he sleep on the sofa when a perfectly good, unused bed was there for the taking? He would leave Sharon enough room to sleep when she got home, but in the meantime his back would appreciate having something of good quality to sleep on.

Convinced that it was the only logical thing to do, Jackson quickly made himself ready for bed and settled in. Sharon liked the finer things in life, and her bedding was no exception. It even smelled of her, he smiled as he settled in. Yes, life as Mr. Sharon Raydor was a very good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

It took longer than she had planned to finish up the paperwork so they could work the next leg of their case in the morning. Exhausted to the point of tears, it was all she could do to get home without falling asleep at the wheel. If Andy or Provenza had known she had stayed as late as she did, they would have throttled her. But as it was, she was in no mood to get home. It was insane how quickly Jackson could upturn her world and make her avoid the places that had been sanctuaries just forty-eight hours before.

Slowly she crept in through the door, making sure to deal with the alarm so no one was awakened. She had changed into comfortable boots before she went back to the office, so at least she didn't have heals and aching arches to deal with. With great care, she slipped off her boots and jacket, then moved towards her bedroom. She was so tired she almost didn't turn to check to see how Jackson was, but instinct overrode her exhaustion and she looked to see that he had everything he needed.

Instead of Jackson asleep, she found an empty sofa. The blankets were still neatly folded from where they had been placed earlier in the day. Could he have left, she wondered? A familiar mixture of sadness and relief ran through her as she contemplated the possibility. Then a cold sober thought overcame her. No... he was back in town for a reason and he wasn't about to give up this easily. Where could he be? Did he find an all night game somewhere? Then another thought struck her, Rusty! Moving as quickly as she dared down the hall, she opened his door and was relieved to see the boy sound asleep, sprawled out like only a teenage boy could be, blankets thrashed around and pillows hither and yon. Smiling at the image, she closed the door so as not to wake him, and pondered her other options.

Then it hit her...

He wouldn't...

Opening her bedroom door she looked in, and but saw nothing. The flashlight... where was the flashlight. She couldn't think... Oh, to hell with the flashlight, she thought and turned on the light in the hallway. "Damn you, Jackson," she said to herself when she could finally see. He had been generous, alright. He had left plenty of room for her on the bed. Wishing she had Andy's lexicon at the moment, she tried to keep her vocalizations to herself. He was even on Andy's side of the bed, exactly where Andy had been last night.

Creeping back out of the room, Sharon could feel the headache pounding. Now what could she do, she wondered? She couldn't drive over the Andy's. Not that he would mind, but it would take time and Rusty would wonder where she was in the morning. Besides that, Jackson might say something about it at the wrong time.

Shrugging, Sharon knew her only option, and headed to the sofa. It wasn't as though she hadn't slept there countless times, but falling asleep during a movie was quite different than spending the night intentionally. There was nothing for it, though. This was the best choice out of a lot of bad ones.

Sharon tried to get settled, hoping her exhaustion would lull her into a dreamless sleep for a few hours before she had to get up and do it all over again. This wouldn't happen again, she promised herself. No matter what Jackson saw as his, he was not a part of her current life nor her bed.

It took awhile, but she finally fell asleep. It seemed only minutes later when she opened her eyes, the sun pouring over her, forcing her to get up. Sharon looked at her watch. 5:30 AM. Great, she thought. I've had two hours of sleep. This is not going to be a good day.

Quietly, Sharon crept back into her bedroom and gathered her clothing for the day. After showering and changing in the cramped confines of the bathroom, she made her way out to her desk. Nothing seemed missing, but things did seem shuffled. She couldn't imagine Jackson would be that petty, but she couldn't be sure. Occasionally Rusty got supplies from the drawers without asking, so she decided to go with that assumption. If it was Jackson, he would reveal himself eventually anyway. Her bottom drawer was still secured, and that was all that mattered.

Trying to focus on the case again, Sharon wrote notes to herself of questions she wanted to ask. Normally she could retain all of them, but she really didn't want to rely on herself at the moment.

By 6:00 AM, she knew Andy would be up, so she texted him to get coffee on the way in, and lots of it.

Tough night, he asked.

He didn't know the half of it, she replied.

Tell me later, he suggested.

I will, she assured him.

At 6:30 AM, she woke Rusty, who was no more alert than she was. On mornings like this it was a unspoken agreement that neither would talk, neither would make breakfast, and both would reserve their judgements of the other. Coffee and drive through was the only way to get the day started.

After Rusty was delivered to school, Sharon arrived at the office. Normally she frowned on carrying her poor night into the office, but when she arrived and saw Amy's bright face, she had thoughts of murdering the detective herself. Andy took one look at her and just held the coffee out for her to grab on the way by. He didn't miss Provenza's eye in the process, but unlike the mirth he was expecting, Andy saw only concern. Neither of them were happy about Sharon's current situation.

By 8:30 AM, their new witness had arrived and Sharon requested Tao join her in the interrogation room. She didn't trust herself to be completely professional and she knew he would cover for her if need be.

"Good morning, everyone" Jackson came into the room with a big smile.

"Good morning," Amy smiled back. "You look like you had a good night's sleep."

Jackson's eyes twinkled. "I did indeed. It's amazing how well you can sleep in a Queen sized bed with silk linens. Makes a body feel invigorated! So... has my client been shown into an interview room yet?"

"That sounds like the perfect night's sleep," Amy responded.

"Oh, it was," Jackson smiled at her, then looked up and smiled around at the rest of the squad. His eyes twinkled just a bit brighter when they passed over Flynn.

You son of a bitch, Flynn thought to himself, the disinterested look on his face never changing. You knew who I was the whole time and you're making Sharon squirm.

Provenza didn't miss anything either, and stood to command the room. "No, Jackson, he's not here yet. They should be bringing him up shortly. Why don't you go wait in the conference room and we'll call you when we're ready."

"Okay, that sounds great," he said a little too cheery.

"Go see how the interview is going," Provenza said, nodding towards the rooms instead of Electronics.

Flynn went into Sharon office and grabbed the second cup of coffee she had been drinking, then went into the interview to see how things were going first hand.

"Ah, Lt. Flynn," Tao greeting him, "great timing, we were just about to move this along. I'm going to have a team escort our witness out, and the Captain can update you."

"Thanks, Tao," Andy replied.

Once they had left, Andy handed Sharon her coffee. "Jackson is here."

"I figured he would be."

"You had a hard night last night. No offense, but you're not young anymore and you shouldn't be doing that two nights in a row."

Sharon chuckled. "It wasn't my plan, believe me."

"Just so you know, Jackson came in bragging about sleeping in a Queen with silk linens." He waited her reaction.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and lowered her head to the table.

"Here," Andy said, moving behind her and starting to work the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. "You're really tight. Your sofa's not that comfortable, I'm guessing."

Sharon lifted her head an looked at him, in a mixture of relief and adoration.

"Yeah," Andy sighed, "the asshole even looked at me a little harder just to make sure I got the hint."

"Andy, I..."

"Shh... shh... don't worry about it for a second. I know the game he's trying to play. I'm here because of my brains, not my looks."

Sharon giggled a little at that. "I'd say both were pretty impressive."

Andy grinned, and kept working her shoulders. As he worked harder, Sharon began to moan her appreciation, and Andy leaned down to kiss her on the head.

xxxxx

Buzz was sitting in the electronics room, watching everything while finalizing the copies of the previous interviews when Tao walked in. "Jackson Raydor is here. We'll be with him and his client in Interview three, just around the corner."

As if responding to his name, Jackson bound into the room and came behind the monitors that showed the activities in the various interview room. He looked down at the three rooms, just as the monitors for Interview One went black.

"Was someone in that first room? I didn't get a good look."

"The Captain is supposed to meet with new witnesses this morning, but the feed from that camera has been bad since yesterday," Buzz told Jackson smoothly, then he pulled up the mic, "Captain, the monitors in Interview One aren't working again. As soon as we get the suspect and his lawyer set up in Interview Three, we'll see what we can do."

"All right, Buzz," Sharon replied, looking up oddly at Flynn, "I'll just wait until you are ready."

"This way, Mr. Raydor," Tao ushered Jackson out of the room, "Det. Sanchez and I will be speaking with your client this morning."

A soon as they were gone, Buzz snapped on the monitor for Interview One again. "Lieutenant, I suggest you push the button under the table off to the Captain's left, just to be sure," he told them.

Flynn chuckled and gave Buzz the thumb's up, then the screen faded to black once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon emerged from Interview One feeling slightly better. Andy had worked his magic with both his hands and his support, and she was so grateful. She couldn't go through another night like the past two, and she needed to deal with it.

"Shar!" Jackson exclaimed when he saw her, and walked up close enough to pretend he was talking to her privately, but in reality everyone could hear. "When I woke up this morning you were gone, is everything alright?"

"No Jackson, it's not alright. We need to talk."

"Okay, how about we do it over lunch. Can you get away?"

"Yes. Lunch sounds good. Let me get my purse," she said, and headed towards her office.

Jackson looked concerned, but as he looked around the room and spotted others watching him, he just smiled as though he was in charge of the universe.

"Ready?" he asked her when she came out.

Sharon nodded and the two of them left the murder room, Jackson with his hand on the small of her back.

"Who does he think he's kidding," Provenza said with derision when he figured they were out of earshot.

"Himself, obviously. I can't wait 'til that guy is gone," Andy replied.

"Does that look like it will be soon?"

"Nah... he's boring into her life as hard and as fast as he can."

Provenza nodded, "We'll have to keep an eye on her. I'll manage her if it comes to that. She won't like it, but she needs us for back-up in more ways than one."

"I hear that," Flynn said, moving away from him to resume his responsibilities.

xxxxx

Jackson picked the restaurant. Once upon a time he knew Sharon well enough to know exactly what she was in the mood for based on her responses. Those times were long gone, but he still attempted the insight. Once seated, Sharon asked for coffee and a glass of water.

"How many cups of that have you had?" Jackson asked, concerned.

"Three, four... I've lost count."

"Shar, you can't do that."

"Jackson..."

"No Shar, you know what I'm talking about. Remember what happened the last time you had too much caffeine?"

"How would you know, you weren't here," she said, glancing at him to make sure he got her point.

"Fine, then the time before that."

"Nope," she shook her head again.

"Okay, alright, I haven't been around. Fine, I get it. But Shar, I'm being serious. You had a terrible reaction. You were throwing up and sick for a week."

"Jackson, I was also pregnant and we didn't know it. Don't you think that might have had something to do with it?"

"You weren't sick like that with the other two."

Sharon looked sad at the memory, "No... no I wasn't. But then again, they lived, didn't they. When I was sick, those babies were dying and we barely knew they were there before they were gone."

"I know..." Jackson shared the sad feeling, "I don't think I've ever been as devastated, watching you hugging yourself, crying uncontrollably. You should have had them in your arms, Shar. It shouldn't have happened like that."

She reached out and squeezed Jackson's hand, "It was never your fault Jackson. It wasn't mine either."

"It was my fault, let's not pretend that part."

"Jackson, it was a genetic defect and no one in your family knew it existed."

"Harrumph," Jackson laughed humourlessly, "genetic defect... that's a broad, all encompassing term isn't it."

"Don't go there. Please... don't go there. I can't handle it again."

"Shar, I wouldn't do that to you. I gave up the bottle a long time ago, and I'm not going back. Besides, half the time I was doing it to forget how much I hurt you, and then it hurt you more... Awe damn, it was a vicious cycle and now that I'm out, I'm not going back."

"Good. And thank you for being concerned about the caffeine. I usually try to watch it, but these last few days have been really hard."

Jackson nodded and waited for what was coming next. When Sharon wanted to 'talk', he knew she would be doing the talking and his role was to listen.

"Why were you in my bed last night?" she asked gently. She wanted the real answer.

"Awe, I don't know Shar... it was there and you weren't. I'm trying to put a good face on it, but it hit me like a tonne of bricks to see you cuddled with another man in our bed. And then to find out you work with him every day, too? That's too much, Shar. I wasn't even sure you were coming home last night."

"Rusty was there. I had to come home."

"So you never stay the night at Flynn's?" Jackson wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, but they were being honest with each other, and he didn't want to stop now.

"Sometimes. Yes, sometimes I do. Rusty is usually somewhere else with one of the squad or with his chess team or on a school trip. I don't do it often. Usually Andy comes home with me."

"That's more detail than I need," he lowered his head and reached for his water.

"I'm only being honest, Jackson. You aren't the man in my life anymore, and you haven't been for some time."

"Yeah... I saw that the other night," his voice heavy with regret and disgust.

"I must say this concern over who I share my bed with is rather rich considering what you've done over the years. I was still trying to make it work when I found you in a similar position."

"Not one of my better moves, I'll grant you that."

"Better moves? Jackson you were cheating on me, running up my credit cards, and drinking excessively. It was an awful time. I loved you so much, and I despised you for what you were doing to our family. Do you realize it took me years to finally say goodbye to our marriage?"

"Why did you?" Jackson looked up at her. His eyes were a misty blue, ready to shed tears at any moment.

"How could I not? You were gone. The kids were practically grown and didn't want anything to do with you. Work was difficult and took all my energy. Something had to give, and that was my wishful thinking."

"I couldn't be the man you needed, Shar. The man you deserved."

"That's not true. You were exactly what I needed for a lot of years. You were brilliant, successful, funny, attentive... you threw it all away because booze and cards meant more to you than your family. I know that was the addiction, but I couldn't let you pull all of us down with you."

Jackson rubbed his face in frustration, "None of that matters now. Why are we rehashing the past anyway. I can't change anything from back then, but I'd like to change things now. I'm a different man, Shar. And if you let me, I'll become good enough for you. I can do that, I know I can."

Sharon smiled sadly at him, and reached over to squeeze his hand. "It's too late. It's time to let go, Jackson."

Realizing she had to leave him there, Sharon got up from the table and grabbed her purse. She could feel Jackson's eyes on her as she left the restaurant.

xxxxx

"That was quick," Flynn said when he looked up, surprised to see Sharon having returned.

"I... can we go somewhere?" Sharon replied, looking upset.

Flynn was concerned. He'd never seen Sharon like this. "Did you eat anything?"

"No, I wasn't really hungry."

"Sharon, have you eaten today at all?" Flynn asked, moving closer and reaching for her elbow. He didn't like her colour.

"No..." she whispered, just as she collapsed on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"SHARON!" Andy yelled at her, as she dropped to the floor.

Everyone scrambled to get in close, but not close enough to hamper Andy's way.

"Sharon," he said, shaking her gently, "Sharon, wake up."

"Should I call someone?" Sykes asked.

"Not yet," Provenza counseled, "she told Flynn she hadn't eaten anything. She's probably just passed out and would have our heads if we made a mountain out of a molehill. Let's... let's take her... damn, why didn't she pick a sofa for her office."

"I don't want to move her, I'll just prop her up a bit and see if she comes to," Andy replied.

"How's her pulse?" Tao asked, bringing a cold compress for the back of her neck.

"Weak but steady. I think she just fainted. She's been pushing herself too hard."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Sykes asked the obvious question.

Provenza bit back the sarcasm that was forming. He knew Sykes wasn't trying to be difficult, she was just reacting as a person who panicked at times, and he had to remember that. He always marveled how cool and collected she was in the field, but something about the office often threw her. "If she doesn't wake up, we'll have to call someone. Five minutes is still reasonable, I think."

"We can get Morales up here," Sanchez offered, "he'd know what to do without causing a stir."

"Good idea, you do that," Provenza pointed at him.

Sharon moaned slightly, but didn't open her eyes.

"Amy," Provenza looked at her, "go close the main door out to the hallway. I don't think we can lock it without rising suspicion, but I don't want anyone coming in here easily."

Nodding, Amy turned to go but stopped abruptly, "Too late, Sir."

"Shar... Shar..." Jackson squawked when he saw her on the floor. He fell on his knees beside her, then glared up at Andy, "What did you do?"

"Me? I'm the one who should be asking you that question. What did you do to her? She was fine when she left here, but when she came back this happened."

"She was fine when she walked out of the restaurant. Dammit, we need to call a doctor."

"Why?" Andy glared, "what are you not telling me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jackson hissed, "I'm her husband."

"No, you're not. Legally Separated is one step down from divorce. You don't have power of attorney over her. You aren't considered next of kin."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know the law too, Asshole. The only people who can make decisions for her are her children, and I'm willing to bet I've talked to them a lot more recently than you have."

Andy tried to get his point across as thoroughly as he could. Normally he used his height and strength to intimidate someone into hearing him, but sitting on the floor with an unconscious Sharon lying in his arms, he was anything but intimidating.

"All it would take is a couple of phone calls, and I'd make sure you were gone and I was protecting her," Jackson countered.

"Yeah... and when I tell them you broke into her house in the middle of the night, no warning, no consideration, and then stressed her out by taking her bed last night, they might have a different opinion and arrest you instead. I'm the one that carries the cuffs, remember, and I'll be more than happy to slap them on."

"Enough!" Provenza yelled over the two of them. "Neither of you are helping the situation. Flynn... she said she hadn't eaten. How much coffee did she have to drink?"

"I dunno. Two that I'm aware of, maybe three if she did drive-thru with the kid before she arrived. She does that sometimes when she's over tired."

"She had a fourth cup at the restaurant," Jackson added. "She can't handle that much caffeine, it always makes her sick. She's even been hospitalized."

"He might on to something. I've only seen the Captain drink one cup in the past, and then she switches to tea," Sykes offered.

"If she has an allergic reaction to caffeine, food would balance it a little, but she was making herself a time-bomb."

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Not helpful, Tao."

Tao just shrugged and turned to look at the Captain who was rolling her head a little as she started to regain consciousness.

"And what do we have here?" Morales asked as he walked into the room.

"Sykes, the door," Provenza ordered again, and turned away as the Detective scampered off to complete the task.

"Let me guess, no food, too much coffee and she fell like a lead balloon," Morales said as he knelt beside Sharon's body.

"How did you guess?" Andy asked.

Morales just smirked. "I'm the only doctor in this building. Do you want to know the number of times I've been pulled away from the dead just to deal with the living who make bad choices? It's usually the women in management, interestingly enough. They're still trying to keep up with the boys."

"She'd have your head if she heard you talk like that," Andy shot him a look.

"Yes... well... she'd have to be awake to do that, wouldn't she. Look people, I'm flattered that you think my skills are needed, but her pulse is fine, her colour is returning, her moaning suggests she's waking up, and I'm sure the Captain will be ordering us all around in no time. My prescription? No more coffee, feed her and send her home for some sleep."

Jackson moved in closer. "That sounds good, I'll do that."

"Don't even think about it," Andy threatened through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Captain," Morales ignored the battling alphas, "glad to have you join us."

"Wha..." she looked around, realizing she was on the floor with everyone surrounding her, "what happened?"

"Oh nothing much. You just passed out because you're treating your body like you're 18 and you can't do that."

"Humph, you're not the first today to remind me of my age, Doctor. Help me up."

"I don't think so," Andy held her down.

"Lieutenant," Sharon warned.

"Yup, I'd say she's fine," Morales stood and smiled to everyone.

Andy relented and helped her to her feet with Jackson holding the other arm.

"Just a word of advice, gentlemen," Sharon smiled weakly, "you might want to rethink having Coroner standing over a person as they wake up. It's a little disconcerting."

Everyone chuckled in relief.

"Shar, let me take you home," Jackson said, getting in closer. "You need some sleep."

"I told you, back off!" Andy glared.

"I'll be fine," Sharon looked from one man to another, "I don't need to go anywhere."

"Flynn, take the Captain somewhere and make her sleep, I don't care where. Captain, no arguments, if you do that again I'm calling an ambulance. Our productivity will not improve if you work your way into a hospital stay. And Raydor, unless I'm mistaken, you have a client who needs your services. We all have work to do here, so let's do it!" Provenza gave the orders.

"Excuse me?" Sharon looked at him and moved closer to give her customary glare.

Provenza brushed it off, "Make me go over your head, I dare you."

Sharon continued her stare-down for a few more seconds, then sighed in defeat.

"If it's any consolation, Sharon," Provenza said quietly to her, "you'd be doing the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. Go get some rest, and take Flynn with you. He could use it before he becomes a real pain in the ass."

xxxxx

Sharon padded out of Andy's bedroom wearing his large LAPD sweats.

"Looks good on you," he smiled. "Here, eat something."

"I'm really not that hungry, Andy."

"Eat! That's an order."

"An order, is it? I think you and Provenza are getting a little too sure of yourselves."

"When it comes to you, we're going to do whatever it takes to keep you going, and don't forget it."

"Thanks," Sharon said appreciatively, then dug in to the lasagna before her.

Afterwards Andy took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Pulling the sheets back, he let her get in first, than got in beside her and pulled her close as he wrapped the blanket around her.

Sharon breathed deeply and tried to stifle a yawn. Slowly her eyes became heavy and she finally gave in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Sharon?" Rusty demanded as soon as he got home.

"Ask her boyfriend," Jackson said, taking another drink from his glass.

"That's not..." Rusty pointed at the glass.

"No," Jackson stood and moved to the kitchen. "That's the one thing I can give her. I'm not drinking, this is the last of some iced tea I made yesterday. Sorry I didn't save you any."

"That's okay. So you have no idea where she is?"

"I've got an idea, sure. I just don't know where that would be. That whole gang of hers at work is like a brick wall protecting her from me. Me! I know I'm not the best husband in the world, but I'd never hurt her. Bastards," he scowled.

"So what happened?" Rusty still stood close to the door, backpack on, desperate for answers.

"She's super sensitive to caffeine, she might even have an allergy. She drank too much and didn't eat anything. She fainted, that's all. Everyone acted like I poisoned her. She was just over tired so I said I would bring her home, but no... Provenza and Flynn stopped me as fast as they could. Flynn took her. I can only imagine he took her home."

"So Sharon is with Andy?" Rusty looked visibly relieved, which only fueled Jackson's foul mood. "Then she's okay. I'm just going to call."

"Her cellphone is off. I tried it."

"That's okay," Rusty said, pulling out his phone and pushing Flynn's home number.

"Figures," Jackson muttered.

xxxxx

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Andy flowered kisses over her face.

"Mmm..." Sharon awoke and stretched, then smiled up at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only four hours. I figured you would want to get back to work and if you're going to sleep tonight you can't sleep all afternoon. Besides, we've got the guy."

"What?" Sharon sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"It's done. He rolled. I imagine Jackson had something to do with it. Provenza tells me after we left, your old man wasn't having any more of his client's crap and he laid it on the line."

"Jackson is a very good lawyer."

"That's what Provenza said. He called Hobbs in because he wanted it done right, and within the hour it was banged out."

"Provenza made a deal? Oh, I wish I'd been there to see that," Sharon laughed.

"Buzz has it on disc. We'll put it on wide screen, bring popcorn and sell tickets."

"Sounds good."

"Also, Rusty called. He was in a mild panic about you."

"Oh no, I didn't even think about him. I can't believe that."

"Hey," Andy sat down in the bed beside her and pulled her to his shoulder, "don't do that to yourself. Rusty had the rest of the squad looking out for him. He was fine. He wants to know if you're coming home tonight. I didn't have an answer for him.

Sharon looked around the room that felt almost as much hers and her own, and she shrugged. "I don't have an answer either."

"Then we leave that one open for awhile. Provenza asked if you wanted to come in to clear up paperwork. He'd started it, but you know him."

"Provenza making a deal and doing paperwork? Are the planets aligned or something?"

Flynn chuckled, "Dunno... I think this is one of those 'if you ever mention it I'll deny it to my dying day' kinds of things."

"He's earned the privilege. Okay, what time is it anyway?"

" A little after six. Time enough to put in an hour or two, but then call it a day."

"Where's my phone?" she asked, looking around.

"I turned it off. It's on the kitchen counter."

Sharon pulled her head back and looked at Andy's expression. Nodded, she said, "I see..." It didn't take much to surmise that Jackson had been calling periodically through the afternoon and Andy was keeping him away. "I can't ignore him forever."

"No," Andy sighed, "but you didn't need to be awakened, either."

"You're probably right. Okay," she said with determination and sat up straight on the bed again, "this is what I think should happen. Let's not go into the office. If the case is closed and the deal is made, I can do the paperwork tomorrow. It is technically after hours. How about we grab a pizza or two on the way back to my place, and spend the evening with Rusty. This whole deal with Jackson has been stressing him out too, and having me gone can't be helping."

"You sure you want me there?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay then," he said, getting out of bed and reaching in to pull her up.

Sharon saw the hand then got a playful look on her face. "We'll go in a while," she said, pulling him down on the bed beside her and straddling him.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

xxxxx

Across town, Rusty was flipping through channels.

"You get your homework done, Son?" Jackson called from the front door.

"Yeah..." Rusty looked at him suspiciously. "Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little while. I've got some old friends in town I haven't seen in awhile, and I figured I'd blow off some steam and get together with them."

"Are you coming back?"

"Sure I'm coming back. Like I told you the other night, this is my home too. Until I go somewhere else, I'm here for the duration."

"Okay, but you know... Andy's part of the picture, right? He's the guy. He's not giving up."

Jackson sighed, then looked up at Rusty, "Look, I'm many things but I'm not delusional. My wife is my wife in name only, and I know that. It hurts like a bugger, but I love her too much to make her even more miserable. She's coming back in a little while with Lt. Flynn, and I really don't want to be here while the three of you are looking like a happy little family."

"She's coming home?" Rusty ignored everything else Jackson said except that one little point. "She called you?"

"No... no, I haven't spoken to her since this afternoon after she fainted. I just know her, Son, and I know she wouldn't leave you here alone. She said as much to me at lunch today, that she only stays at Lt. Flynn's when you aren't here. You're here, so she'll be here soon."

Rusty watched as Jackson put his keys and wallet into his jacket pocket, then turned with a smile and waved. "Have a good night, Son. And tell Sharon not to wait up. I can let myself in."

"Yeah, we know," Rusty called from the sofa as the door shut behind Jackson.


	12. Chapter 12

The shutting of the front door and the sound of a few choice words, alerted Andy to the return of Jackson. He laid there for awhile, listening to the other man and wondering why that noise hadn't awakened him the other night.

After assuring himself that Sharon was sleeping through it all, he got out of bed and moved to the door as quietly as he could. Jackson's smashing around the living room could be heard as well as a few groans. Andy hoped the man hadn't been drinking. Sharon didn't need that on top of everything else Jackson brought to the surface.

One more look to make sure Sharon was sleeping soundly, then Andy exited the bedroom and went to find out what all the racket was about.

"People are sleeping," Andy hissed at him.

Startled, Jackson turned around and put his arm up in a defensive manner.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andy asked, when he finally got a good look.

Jackson stood there with a look of unguarded fear in his eyes, there was blood rolling down his nose and one eye was almost swollen shut. The bruising was already forming over his face, and his hair was matted in places where the blood had already dried. The way he hugged his side convinced Andy he had a few ribs broken.

"Nothing, nothing, just go back to Shar. She can't see me like this. I'll just get cleaned up." Sounding less than convincing, Jackson turned a little too fast and lost his balance and fell on to the sofa. The sound of pain was very clear and distinct.

"Well I agree with you there. Sharon would be beside herself if she saw you. I'm asking you again, what happened? And don't give me some bullshit story of being mugged because I know a gang beat-down when I see one. Any fingers broken?"

The look on Jackson's face was enough of an answer.

"God dammit, you had to do this here, in her town. Couldn't you get yourself killed when she could mourn but not have to see it?"

"You're... you're all heart," Jackson gasped through the pain, and held his ribs tighter.

"Don't you move," Andy pointed at him. "Right now none of your blood is anywhere, so let's keep it that way. I'm getting dressed and then we're dealing with this."

"Gonna finish the job."

"Really? That the best you got?" Andy said sarcastically and went back to change.

Within minutes Andy was back again. Sharon was still asleep. One check on Rusty assured him the kid was also asleep.

Once satisfied, Andy pulled out his phone and pushed a few numbers.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll find out," was all he replied. When the voice on the other end picked up, Andy spoke with more direction, "We've got a situation. I'll tell you when I see you downtown. Get the team."

Jackson watched as Andy put his phone in his pocket, then pulled some paper and a pen from Sharon's desk. He could only assume he was leaving a note explaining where they were.

"Okay," Andy said, sounding disinterested, "let's get going."

Jackson wasn't sure what to expect, but he sure wasn't prepared for Andy's lift to be so gentle against his bruised body, nor for the man to help him walk at his own pace. Given all he knew about the guy, he assumed Andy would enjoy making this even more painful. For the first time Jackson had a glimmer of a thought that perhaps Andy was more than the enforcer he introduced himself as, and he started to feel just the slightest bit grateful that this was the man making Sharon's life better.

"What about..." Jackson tried to whisper but failed when he moved the wrong way.

"Shush, you idiot. This isn't the first time she's gotten up in the morning to find my note. We work some crazy hours in this business. She'll be fine."

Saying no more, Jackson let Andy lead him to the elevator, then down into the garage to Andy's car. Finally when he was seated and the pain was tolerable again, he looked at his companion. "So where are we going?"

"Downtown. I called Provenza and he should have the rest of the team there by the time we roll in, which reminds me..." Andy picked up his phone again and dialed. "Yeah, get Morales too. We'll be there in about twenty minutes tops... Because I said so!"

"Then what's going to happen?" Jackson didn't want to bring the police into this, but at the moment involving Andy was far better than involving Sharon.

"First we're going to get you cleaned up and presentable so that whole mugging story will fly past Sharon. She won't believe it, you understand, but seeing that you were taken care of by a doctor, she'll let it go for the time being. And then... then you're going to spill your guts, and I mean everything."

Jackson shrunk down in his seat a little bit, realizing Andy meant business. The enforcer was in full force tonight.

xxxxx

"Where's Jackson?" Rusty asked over breakfast.

"I don't know. I guess he was enjoying his friends more than he expected and decided to stay the night. He does have that option without calling first."

"Yeah..." Rusty acknowledged, "but he said he'd be back."

"Rusty, I told you not to get your hopes up about Jackson or believe everything he says. He's like the wind, he comes in just long enough to stir everyone up, and then he leaves again. He did leave his bag here, so he has to come back for that. Who knows, we might even see him then. Just don't have any expectations."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sharon asked, sipping her tea.

"How do you, like... forgive him for being so inconsiderate?"

"Who says I've forgiven him?"

"Well, you let him stay here."

"Rusty, he's the father of my children. If my kids are going to have any relationship with him at all, I have to make it happen."

"Yeah, but why?" Rusty asked with genuine confusion.

"Why? Why do I want my kids to have a relationship with him?"

"Yeah... I mean, you had no problem helping me get rid of my parents so I could live here. What's the difference?"

"The difference is, Jackson has been a part of their lives all their lives. You didn't even know your father, and a few weeks after you did, he beat you because you didn't conform to his expectations. And if you remember, I did everything I could to bring your mother back, but she choose not to. I can't control her actions nor DCFS' response."

Rusty thought on it for a bit, taking another bite of his toast.

"I suppose... but Jackson left you the first time because he didn't want you hurting anymore, and he stayed away so you and the nanny could take care of everything properly. He even helped you pay for everything when they were growing up, and they still don't want a relationship with him. So why even bother?"

Sharon brought her teacup down with such force that Rusty jumped. The look on her face was terrifying to him, and he didn't know what he'd said to get that reaction.

"What?" she demanded.

"I just asked why you bother if your kids aren't interested, that's all. If I'm out of line, I'm sorry." Rusty tried to shrink back in his seat.

"Where did you hear that Jackson paid for their lives? Oh never mind, I know exactly where you heard it," Sharon rolled her eyes. "Firstly, what I'm about to tell you is really none of your business, and I don't think we should rehash it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," he swallowed.

"Good. Jackson became an alcoholic long before I met him, he was just really good at hiding it. When I was pregnant for our second child, he started gambling, and by having a second addition, it made the first one unbearable. I made all the arrangements and took him to rehab, covered for him at work, and paid the whole shot. I didn't even tell my family about it. When he got out we tried again. I did that five times, Rusty. Five! Jackson never went on his own, he only went when I arranged it.

"Finally I'd had enough. Ricky was sick one night, I was coming down with something, and instead of the things from the pharmacy Jackson was supposed to return with, he had gambled the money on a 'sure thing' and lost. I didn't even have money to by the extra diapers Ricky was going through. I had to call my parents for help, and I kicked Jackson out."

"That must have been hard, calling your parents like that."

"You have no idea. I didn't want them to know what I was dealing with. I was embarrassed and I wanted to solve my own problems. My father was having none of that, though. He packed the kids and I up, and we went to their cottage for a few months, just to relax and for me to get my bearings back. My dad is a lawyer, and he made sure my separation agreement was rock solid.

"It took years, but I worked my way out, paying off Jackson's debts along the way. Jackson didn't pay for the nanny, that was completely covered by my family. That was the only thing I let them pay. This was still my problem not theirs, but I needed the help."

"So why not just divorce him? Why only a separation?"

"Oh, for a whole lot of reasons. Some of them made sense then but not so much now. The truth is Jackson's name is on almost all of the legal documents for myself and our children. They each have trust funds from Jackson's family, set up in their names that become active when they reach twenty-five and thirty. If I was to divorce Jackson, my name would be removed from those trust funds and Jackson would have oversight. I can't do that to my kids. That's why his name is on the condo."

"Can't you like, just remove him or something?"

"Mmm, yes, eventually when my children have received their entire inheritance and no longer have legal ties to him, but that won't be for a while yet."

Rusty shook his head, trying to understand everything. This was not the story Jackson had told him, but then Sharon had been reminding him not to believe anything Jackson said anyway. Of the two, he knew Sharon was the one being fully honest.

"I guess I got played," Rusty said sadly.

Sharon reached over and squeezed his arm, "Honey, we've all felt like that."


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson hissed slightly as he lowered himself into the chair. For the past hour he had been at the mercy of Sharon's team, telling them bits of information while having his body put back together. He hadn't wanted any painkillers so he could keep his head clear, but he was certainly paying for that decision.

"Okay, now the fingers," Dr. Morales said, having finished binding Jackson's ribs and stitching the deeper cuts.

Jackson held out his hand and tried to relax. He knew this was going to be painful, but it would be worse if he tensed.

"Tell me what this feels like," Morales said, squeezing different parts of his hand.

Jackson winced but was concise enough to tell the doctor what he needed to know. After squeezing the doctor's hand as requested, Jackson started breathing the way he had been taught in lamaze classes with Sharon decades before. He often marveled at how that one little technique designed to make Sharon's experience more bearable, had been a lifeline for himself.

"Well, the good news is he'll live. I don't get to say that too often," Morales smiled at everyone, his sarcastic sense of humour remarkably well awake given the time of morning. "I've done everything I can to patch him up. He'll need something for pain, but I'll leave that to you people. I'm sure you can find something that will do the trick. Now, what I can tell you is that this attack was a warning of something bigger."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked. He had stood there the entire time, arms crossed, watching every stitch and bandage being applied.

"Simply put, this looks worse than it is," Morales answered.

"Humph, it's bad enough," Jackson commented.

"So what are you telling us? Was this a message to Jackson here, or is he the delivery boy?" Provenza asked from his chair.

"In my professional opinion, this job was meant to cause maximum pain with minimal damage, and it seems to have succeed. Mr. Raydor's fingers are not actually broken, but they are well strained and bruised, which is considerably more painful than an out-and-out break. I detected only a couple of broken ribs, but it's one on each side. A normal mob attacker knows how to get the job done and knows how to be selective like this. The job in this case is a statement of being really angry, but not going all the way just yet."

"Oh great," Jackson rolled his eyes, "more to look forward to. I can't wait."

"Yes... well... you might want to dial down the bravado because this was a message to you, and they're not finished." Turning to the rest of the detectives watching the exchange, Morales continued, "This is pretty normal stuff, so I can't give you a signature pattern or behaviour on this. You're looking for at least two men, though I think probably three. They needed at least one to hold Mr. Raydor in the proper position."

"So how many was it?" Andy asked Jackson. "Two or three?"

"Uh... two anyway, maybe three. I can't honestly say I was paying attention to those details. There was one in front with a bat. Another had me pinned from behind. They didn't talk. They didn't tell me what they wanted."

"But you know what they want, don't you, Sir," Julio intervened, looking Jackson dead in the eye.

Jackson swallowed, and looked at everyone. It was now or never... the time had come.

xxxxx

Sharon stopped by the breakroom to get a cup of tea before entering the main room. She knew Andy had been called into work, but so far no one had told her what they were dealing with. She could only surmise they were taking it easy on her after yesterday, and she had already determined she was going to speak with them on the matter. She was no more a shrinking violet than the rest of them. She would not be coddled.

Walking extra loudly to make sure her team heard her heals on the floor before seeing her, Sharon marched into the murder room and looked at everyone. Then she looked at the board and saw it empty. Everyone was present except Andy, and they were all working at their desk, paying absolutely no attention to their boss' presence. It seemed like a normal day all the way around, and that made her nervous.

"Good morning, everyone," she called out as she stepped further into the room.

A chorus of greetings met her in return, but nothing that seemed like suspicious behaviour followed.

"Lt. Provenza, I understand congratulations are in order. You and DDA Hobbs did a wonderful job wrapping up our last case. I was told you've started the paperwork?"

"Yes Captain, it's on your desk," Provenza grumbled, then returned to his crossword puzzle.

"Thank you," she said, the moved towards her office, still not putting her finger on what seemed out of place.

"Has anyone seen Lt. Flynn this morning?" she asked as she passed his desk.

"Yes Captain, he's with a victim of a mugging in Interview Three. He asked that you sit in Electronics when you got here," Amy answered, smiling nervously.

"A mugging? Why do we have a mugging in Major Crimes?" she looked around and asked.

Finally everyone raised their head from their desks and looked at her. This was the indicator she was seeking that something was out of place.

"And who is the victim of the mugging, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked Provenza, slowly moving back towards the desks and placing her cup and purse on Andy's desk.

"Andy has been taking care of it, Sharon. I think you should hear about it before you see it first hand," Provenza spoke gently.

Sharon knew when Provenza said her name, it was because he felt she needed comfort more than confrontation.

Without another word, Sharon turned and marched into electronics. Buzz was waiting for her and told Andy she was there. Sitting down beside Buzz, Sharon looked at Andy and then the man he was speaking with.

"Jackson..." Sharon gasped, raising her hand to her mouth and feeling the burn of tears in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just tell it to me like I told you. Nice and slow. Everything you remember," Andy led Jackson.

"Is Shar going to be coming soon?"

"I don't know, but right now it's you and me so let's get this done."

"And the guy in the booth watching," Jackson noted, then looked up. "You don't think Shar will be in the booth too, do you?"

"Don't even think about it," Andy counseled the man, knowing full well that was exactly where Sharon was, and also knowing Jackson knew as well. He was certainly doing a good job playing his part of this little dance. With any luck, Sharon would be so distracted by the idea of Jackson being mugged that she wouldn't push past it to quickly. As much as Jackson knew Sharon the woman, Andy knew the woman as well as the detective. It wasn't going to be easy to bluff her, and they had to make things move quickly or she would have it figured out on her own.

"Okay... okay," Jackson started, moving slightly in his chair, which caused him to groan. "I think when we're through here, I might need to take those pain killers after all."

"I would... I have..." Andy reassured him.

"Last night... I left home early evening, before Shar returned and went off to see some friends, some of the guys I play with from time to time. I've given you their names."

"Right," Andy looked at his paper, "Dave LeBlanc and Matt Walker. They live here in town but travel to Vegas a fair bit." The team had made sure there was substance to Jackson's story, if Sharon did decide to investigate on her own. Dave and Matt were indeed friends of Jackson's, and they had seen him the previous night.

"Yeah, that's them. Anyway we played a few hands, had a few laughs, nothing special. I was on my way home and decided to stop for a drink at Gracie's Place. Nothing alcoholic, I assure you, just remembering some good old days. When I came out, these guys were following me. I guess they didn't like the way I styled my hair," Jackson tried to make a joke out of it, but his laugh quickly turned into a grunt.

"I know the place. Okay, so they followed you."

"Yeah, one of them grabbed me from behind and the other took my wallet and the cash in my pockets."

"What about keys? Jewelry?"

"Nah... they didn't seem interested, they just wanted cash."

"Okay, well they worked you over pretty well. Can you give a description?"

"Just what I told you before. Big guys, two I think. If there was another, I didn't see him. One was a redhead with mean, blue eyes. He had a t-shirt that said "Satan's Son", I think. The other was my height, 20ish, brown hair and eyes, not quite as fair as the first guy. His shirt was just blue... a light blue, and plain."

"Rings? Tattoos? Any distinguishing marks?" Andy had suggested Jackson give the descriptions of his assailants as honestly as possible. If they were going to get the guys fast, they couldn't be worried about keeping their story straight.

"No rings... at least on the one who hit me. I can't be sure of the guy holding me. They smelled of stale alcohol, you know that sickeningly-sweet odor?"

"Know it well."

"I didn't see tattoos on their arms, but it all happened so fast, I'm not sure of what I saw. I was just trying to get away."

"Well, you got lucky last night, Jackson. They only wanted your money and they got it. You didn't fight them, which was the right thing to do. You stay here for awhile and I'll go get those pain meds you're needing."

Jackson nodded as Andy stood and collected his file before leaving the room.

xxxxx

Sharon struggled to hold back the tears as she walked over to the interview room. Andy was just returning with the pain killers for Jackson as he promised.

"Hey, hey..." he said, pulling her into his arms and held her tightly.

A sob escaped her lips and she sunk into him.

"He's worried about how this will affect you, so be careful how you approach him."

Sharon laughed humourlessly, "Usually I'm the one giving that advice."

"Look, we have this, okay? Trust your team. You just focus on helping Jackson and forget about who did this."

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of telling me to butt out?"

"No," he kissed the top of her head, "it's my not-so-subtle way of telling you you're too close to this one. Let those of us who have some distance get this done. It's a simple mugging, and the team wants to get this solved for you."

"Why didn't you wake me last night?"

"To do what? Be even more exhausted and emotional? Look, I brought him down here, he told us his story, Morales fixed him up and it's all good. Sometimes it's who you know."

"Morales?" Sharon leaned back and looked Andy in the eye.

Andy hoped he would hold and not cave with the truth. He never wanted to shield Sharon from anything, but this was different. Morales could very well be the weak link in their little slight-of-hand, since Sharon knew they called upon him to do the things they didn't want documented, and he was more than willing to oblige. In another context, he would have made a great mob doctor.

"Look, they guy wasn't in that bad a shape. The muggers were amateurs. If I'd taken him to a hospital, another division would have been investigating this and you would have had a million forms to fill out. This way it's done, and we can keep it off the books."

"This isn't how I like to do things, Andy," she looked at him, discomfort showing in her expression.

"I know, but can we just go with expedience for once? Do you really want another division getting into your business with Jackson? Who knows what else they'd discover, like why the responding office was in your bedroom at the time?" Andy knew he was pushing the secrecy card, but if it worked, he was going to use it.

"Oh, you're right..." Sharon pulled away from him and rubbed her hand over her face, "I didn't even think of that. I am too close."

Andy kissed the top of her head as he pulled her in for another hug. "Trust me, Sweetheart. I've got this one. I'm going to make it right."

xxxxx

Andy swallowed a few times, trying to keep his emotions at bay while he watched Sharon hug and kiss Jackson. Jealousy was an evil bitch, and he did his best not to give in to her, but sometimes it took him by surprise.

Provenza understood, and clapped him on the shoulder a few times. "We're doing the right thing, here," he assured his partner.

"Yeah..."


	15. Chapter 15

Provenza looked around the room, "Alright, now first things first, The Captain is to know nothing about this, understand? I'm going to call Rusty when the time comes and get him to take her to a movie. She'll have to turn her phone off and by the time she comes out of the theatre, we'll have this done."

"Won't she be suspicious?" Amy asked.

"Probably," Flynn agreed, "so that's why we have to move fast. Not only that, the guys who did this to Jackson aren't done yet, so the sooner we respond the better all the way around. If we give them too long, they might figure he squealed and come after him at the Captain's home. We can't let that happen."

"I've got the Gang Unit on standby, Sir," Sanchez started. "One of the guys over there owes me, so they're willing to keep this off the books until it's over."

"Have we established who we're looking at yet?" Amy looked at him.

"This isn't cartel, if that's what you're wondering. Sounds more like bookies and old school gamblers to them."

Provenza nodded. "That would keep with the theme of Jackson's associates. That also makes them easier to deal with. They are used to harassing white collar addicts, so their fire power is limited. Roughing people up is probably about as bad as it gets."

"Lucky them," Flynn said dryly.

xxxxx

Tao was working his way through Jackson's financial statements when Sharon approached him.

"What are you working on, Lieutenant?" she said casually, sipping her tea.

"Looking for patterns, anything that would indicate why Mr. Raydor was a victim last night. Do you have any ideas, Ma'am?"

Tao looked up at Sharon.

"My husband is a gambler, Lieutenant. That has always gotten him into trouble. Are you working on the theory that he was intentionally targeted?"

"No, not at the moment," Tao lied. "We've got nothing yet to indicate these men knew your husband at all. It's looking like a classic bar mugging."

Sharon nodded as she rolled her mouth, "Bar mugging... if that's the case, why is everyone else behind closed doors discussing the matter?

"That's Andy's call," Tao said without looking up.

"Andy's call... interesting," Sharon started, resting against the nearest desk. "I don't supposed it occurred to any of you that I'm the head of Major Crimes, and everything should involve me.

Tao looked grim for a moment then turned to her, "Captain, may I be frank?"

"Of course."

"Okay, we're dealing with a delicate situation of an LAPD Captain's husband being mugged last night, which should bring in Internal Affairs. You know that department well. If they are brought in, then they will have to investigate you as well as this situation. When they investigate you, they also investigate your... personal relationships. They might start looking into the situation with Rusty, and you know DDA Rios is just begging for an excuse to move him. Then we have to look at you passing out yesterday and why that wasn't reported. Then we have to look at Dr. Morales being brought in not once but twice in the past twenty-four hours as a favour for our team. He's not a practicing doctor, he's a Pathologist. Really Captain, are these issues you want to have raised by people who aren't dedicated to your best interest?"

Sharon smirked. "I can see why they left you out here to handle me while the rest are working on a plan. No one could have handed me that pile of BS so succinctly. I don't like it, but you've raised a number of really good points. You've also managed to point out how far I've strayed from my previous assignment as overseer. I guess I'm in too deep at this point. Alright Lieutenant, I won't keep badgering you for information. I know you are all as good as you say you are, so I'll just have to trust you... for now."

"Thank you Captain, and if it's any consolation, we all know you're as good as you say you are, too. No one thinks they are getting anything passed you."

"Right... you just want me out of the way."

Tao's expression broke at that comment, and he looked up at her, "Would you?"

Sharon drew in a deep breath. "Wow, that bad..."

xxxxx

Andy came into the murder room with coffee for everyone. "Where's the Captain?" he asked, looking around.

"She's in with Jackson."

"Okay."

Knocking on the door of the interview room, Andy waited to be asked in. When a mumble came, he entered to find Jackson alone.

"Where's Sharon?"

"She'll be back shortly. She's getting me some pain medication. She promises it will be the good stuff," he tried to chuckle.

"Oh... okay... And how are you doing?"

"Me? I feel like I did twenty rounds with The Louisville Lip, and didn't get a punch in."

Andy snorted at Jackson's humour even in the face of his discomfort, "at least Ali wouldn't have left you this bad a shape."

"That's cold comfort."

"True enough. So, she been asking you questions?"

"We're talking Sharon Raydor here," Jackson chuckled. "If she wasn't questioning my veracity, she wouldn't be breathing."

Andy scratched his head, "Yeah, you got a point there."

"You think she knows we haven't been completely honest with her?"

"Knows? She had that figured out in minutes. The only thing she doesn't know is how bad it is, and I'm thinking she's got a pretty good bead on that one, too."

"She's quiet something, isn't she," Jackson smiled to himself.

"Yeah... she is."

xxxxx

"Captain, a word, if you please."

Sharon whipped around to find Assistant Chief Taylor coming towards her.

"Chief, what can I do for you?" she greeted him.

"Oh... not much... I just noticed your people were here bright and early this morning, and the only information that's come across my desk is that they closed the case last night. Provenza, interestingly enough."

"Yes, Chief," Sharon said uncomfortably.

"You're the one I'm used to seeing in the chair when it comes to deals. I take it something happened to draw you away?"

"Something did. I needed to deal with a personal matter, but my team was on the case. The suspect gave up while I was out, and Lt. Provenza moved quickly before he had a change of heart. I'm very proud of my team, Chief. They don't need me to show them how it's done."

"I wasn't suggesting otherwise, Captain. I remember a conversation we had last year about your struggles with leadership, and now it seems those are all worked out. Major Crimes is indeed a team to be proud of."

Taylor walked beside Sharon for a few more steps before speaking again.

"You know... I think since I'm here, I'll come in and congratulate Provenza personally. What do you think, Captain?"

Clearing her throat, Sharon replied, "I'm sure that's not necessary Chief. The Lieutenant doesn't like being singled out for reward like that. He would probably be just as happy if you forgot all about it."

"Perhaps he would," Taylor mulled.

Sharon felt the slightest hint of hope that Taylor would heed her counsel and return to his office. Whatever her team was up to, they didn't need Taylor breathing down their necks.

And just as quickly as the hope sprang up, it faded.

"No... I think I will have that word with Provenza. I'll just do it in private."


	16. Chapter 16

"Provenza. A word, if you will," Taylor wasted no time when he entered the murder room.

"Oh great," Provenza grumbled under is breath, then stood and straightened his tie. "Sure Chief, what would you like?"

"Come this way."

Taylor led Provenza into the larger conference room and shut the door. It wasn't lost on anyone that he had picked the one room where it was almost impossible to eavesdrop. They would have to wait until later to find out what Taylor wanted, but in the meantime they had things to do.

Sharon came closer to Andy and spoke in hushed tones, "I tried to keep him away. He knows something is going on. Watch yourselves. Now... will you please tell me what is going to happen. I can't protect anyone if I don't know where I'm needed."

"You can't be part of this."

"Andy," she hissed.

"I'm serious and I'm not changing my mind on this one."

"You aren't in command of this unit, Lieutenant."

"No Ma'am, but you have to remove yourself as a conflict of interest." Andy looked straight ahead as he spoke, addressing a superior officer.

"Dammit," she muttered as she walked to her office.

xxxxx

Taylor and Provenza were in the conference room for awhile, which concerned those in the main room. Sykes, Sanchez and Tao all exchanged looks from time to time, wondering what was happening. Occasionally they looked over at Flynn, but he was exuding so much negative energy none of them wanted to get close. Their usual practice of sharing information and ideas was missing, and none of them liked this particular wrinkle.

Finally Tao broke the silence, "I hope we have a good old fashioned murder tomorrow. Something that's not this demanding."

Sanchez and Sykes chuckled. Even Flynn cracked a hint of a smile.

The door opened, and Taylor came out. "Have a good day, people. I'll see you later."

Andy's head whipped up at that remark and he quickly turned to see a disgruntled Provenza heading towards his desk.

"What was that all about?" Tao asked first.

"Change of plans," Provenza growled.

xxxxx

"Sharon, I really want to see this movie," Rusty begged. "Please... this is one of the few nights I don't have extra homework from Buzz. Pleeeeeeeeese..."

"Et tu, Brute?" she leveled her gaze at him.

"What?"

"Julius Cesaer. I thought your were reading Shakespeare's plays?"

"Not that one. Look, I really just want to go out you and me. No Jackson, no Buzz, no Kris. Just us, like it used to be."

"And why didn't Buzz give you extra work?"

"I don't know. A free night because I'm so brilliant?"

Rusty's smile was halfway between playful and painful, the one reserved for those times when he felt he had no other choice. She wondered who actual put him up to the movie idea. She really wanted to know, but she also realized Rusty wasn't going to tell her directly. He probably didn't understand why he was her distraction, anyway.

"Fine," she said as she put her shoes back on and headed towards the door. "So, did Provenza given you money to for the movie too?"

"Yeah, he gave me a couple of... damn, how'd you do that."

She just smiled triumphantly at him and walked out the door.

xxxxx

"What is he doing here?" Andy asked as he watched Fritz Howard approaching.

"Good evening, everyone. I love these opportunities for LAPD and the FBI to work together, don't you?" Fritz smiled at them.

"For pete's sake, what are you doing here?" Andy rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the guys who beat up Jackson here, have been under investigation by the Feds, and lucky us, we pulled the short straw to hand yet another case over to you."

"Something like that," Fritz acknowledged, then turned to Jackson. "You must be Jackson Raydor. I'm Fritz Howard. I'm a great admirer of your wife's work."

"You and everybody else, it seem. Look, these guys are just two-bit hustlers who think they have an easy mark. There's really nothing here that warrants a Federal interest."

"How well do you know these men?" Fritz asked, ignoring Jackson's attempt to play down the situation.

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know... enough I guess. I've done business with them for years in Vegas, but this is the first time I've dealt with their displeasure."

"Vegas and LA, that makes two cities in two different states, which is why I'm here."

Shaking his head, Jackson looked at Fritz with scrutiny, "Nah... that's not enough to invite the Feds to a bust. Something else is going on and you're looking to use me as an angle to get to them. So what's really going on here?"

Fritz pursed his lips and nodded, "I can see that Sharon isn't the only discerning mind in your union."

"We're a matched set."

Taylor cleared his throat and interrupted. "Look, we can go into this later. We don't want to be having this conversation out here where anyone could hear us. Let's go inside and take our positions. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can all get home."

Provenza rolled his eyes, and headed toward Gracie's Place. Amy was already inside tending bar while Julio was serving as a bouncer at the front door. Tao and Buzz were in the van around the block. Andy and Jackson entered together, and went to the bathroom. Provenza sat at the bar, while Fritz and Taylor went to sit at a table further towards the back of the room.

Andy searched the bathroom to see if anyone else was there, then pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket.

"Wha...?" Jackson asked, then realized what it was. "No! No... I'm not going there. And don't you tell me you do this to her, or I'm going to kill you right here myself."

"I wouldn't do it to her ever, and not to my kids or her kids or Rusty, for that matter. Look, we gotta make this look real. This is mouthwash, understand me? Swirl and spit, that's it. You gotta do this with me. Everyone else can drink except us."

"I don't want that poison in me again," Jackson seemed almost defeated.

"That's why it's mouthwash, we won't get the taste. Look, Amy is tending and she's going to make sure we don't have anything more powerful than lemonade, but we gotta smell the part. Just do it. We'll talk it out together after, deal? Neither one of us is going back there."

Jackson wasn't convinced but he still took the flask, shaking a little as he stared at it. Even after all these years the temptation was there. Using it first like perfume, he dabbed the dark liquid behind his ears and on a few other pressure points, then looked back at Andy.

"Mouthwash?"

"Mouthwash!"

"Shar... forgive me," he said, then poured some liquid into his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Andy and Jackson stumbled back into the main room of the bar and waved Amy over to take their drink order.

"You okay?" she asked in a hushed tone, after asking what they wanted. "You're looking a little too real."

"It's called acting," Andy assured her, trying to keep his eyes circling the room. Neither had see Jackson's assailants and they were hoping that was due to the early hour and not because they were somewhere else this evening.

An hour passed. Jackson and Andy started sharing stories of the pains they brought to their families, and Andy felt unnerved by how similar their stories were. A wife they didn't treat well, two kids, boy and girl, who wanted Daddy to stop drinking but they didn't listen, jobs that got a little rough, friends that wanted no part of their choices.

"You're kids talk to you?" Jackson asked.

"Some... yeah. It's not like it could have been, you know. My ex remarried, so they've had another dad most of their lives. He did it right and I got no one to blame but myself."

"That's the one thing Shar never did, she never found someone else to take my place. She kept trying to make it work, trying to keep us a family and I put up roadblocks every chance I got. I don't know what drove her, but she's still doing it."

"When did you last talk to them?"

"Well, as you've pointed out rather brutally, it's been awhile because you've spoken to them more recently. How are they doing, anyway?"

Andy stroked his chin, "Good. They're doing good. But I'm not the one who should be telling you about them. Haven't you asked Sharon?"

"And open myself for a lecture on what a rotten father I've been? No thanks. I've got them all memorized I've heard them so often. I know I'm a bad father. I just don't need to be reminded every time I show up. Just once I'd like to come and her be open to me, wanting to make a fresh start or something. I was hoping this time..."

"Not expecting me, I guess," Andy smirked and reached for his drink. True to her word, Amy had been giving them non-alcoholic drinks, but Jackson seemed to be having a harder time. Andy just chalked it up to nerves. The rest of them were used to this routine, but Jackson had only ever been on the back end once the evidence was gathered and the dirty work was done.

"Huh... you can say that again," he said, taking a sip of his own drink. "Say, when do we get this party started? Where's the action?"

"That's only on TV. Our work is mostly boring waiting around or digging through garbage to find something. We all do our time. It's dirty and exhausting, and Sharon is about the only one I've ever seen who seemed to walk away looking as good as she walked in. She's always looking perfect, that's one of the first things I remembered about her from way back. She's always together."

"Looks are deceiving, my friend. Under that cool, calm exterior is a blood sucking viper ready to strike the minute you show weakness. She's always perfect and she expects that from everyone else around her."

Andy was quite taken aback by the level of viciousness in Jackson's words. He knew as well as the man across the table, that she was far from perfect. She had her flaws just like every other person. She just did a better job of keeping them from being seen easily. Once you knew what to look for, though, you could see her weaker points. As far as he was concerned, that just make her a more interesting person. No one reached their stage in life without some scars and broken bones. Life wasn't that good to anybody.

"Listen... you doing okay? Is the pain coming back? Do you need something for it?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of always being the bad guy. How could I possibly reach her standards when she kept raising the bar? Nothing was ever good enough for her. You'll find that out, just wait. Give it awhile and she'll be setting standards you can't possibly reach no matter how hard you try. And then you tell me she's still as attractive."

As he spoke, Jackson was becoming louder, attracting the attention of the other patrons, including their own team. A few looks were exchanged and Andy knew he had to keep Jackson under control or everything would be blown.

"Calm down, calm down," Andy told him, putting his hand on Jackson's arm to settle him.

"Don't you settle me. You think I don't know you're sleeping with my wife?" Jackson yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You think you can sneak around and work with her all day and no one knows you're sneaking around. You're probably fucking her in her office on a regular basis. All those late nights you put in. I know what you're doing."

Jackson rose from the table, shoving his chair back in the process. Andy tried to reach out to grab him but Jackson threw him off.

"You... you stay away from me and my Shar. She's _my_ Shar. She's mine. She's my wife, damn you! You leave my house. I never want to see you in her bed again."

As Jackson was speaking, he was backing away from Andy through the other tables. Everyone was able to hear him clearly, including Provenza who rolled his eyes, and Taylor who kept a semi-disinterested expression on his face.

Andy was at a loss for what to do, but he had to keep Jackson from leaving. Something wasn't right and they had to figure it out.

Jackson saw him coming and turned to get as far away from Andy as he could. Something else got his attention, however, and Andy was forgotten as he stared at the two men who had worked him over the night before.

"Come to finish what you started?" Jackson taunted the two men. "My cracked ribs and swollen face isn't enough. Come to kill me this time? Try it, I dare you, in front of all these witnesses this time. I don't give a damn anymore. I'm not giving you Shar's money. I couldn't even if she wanted to. I went looking and it's all locked up. So you go back and tell old Henry he's not getting a dime from me."

"You don't want to be doing this in public," one of them hissed at Jackson.

"Oh, don't I?"

"Let's go somewhere privately and talk."

"You think I'm going with you again, you're crazier than you look."

The entire bar had settled down as they watched the exchange. Andy was standing not far away, helpless as he watched Jackson mock the thugs. No one moved as they were caught between stopping Jackson and hoping he would draw out enough to give them the evidence for arrests that they needed.

"I don't think you understand, old man," the red headed assailant said in a menacing voice. "Henry wants a meeting and he asked us to escort you."

"Henry... Henry Langton wants a meeting with me?" Jackson asked in a comedic tone. "What's the plan, tea and crumpets them bury me in the back rose garden? At least I wouldn't be alone. I hear there are a few questionable things buried back there. And then what? As soon as I'm out of the way you go after my wife yourselves? You try to get her money directly since I didn't bring it to you myself? I got news boys, do you know who my wife really is?"

Andy had to move. Jackson was just about to spill. "That's enough," he said, moving up towards the man who seemed to be coming apart in front of all of them.

Jackson turned to see Andy coming up towards him and motioned to him. "Ask him how hard it is to get money out of my wife. It's easier to get sex than money. He'd know. He's the one sleeping with her."

"Alright, I've heard enough," Fritz stood and showed his badge. Taylor followed and showed his, then Sanchez appeared. "Mr. Raydor, you've said these are the men that beat you the other night, and they work for one Henry Langton, is that correct?"

"You're damn straight they did."

"Gentlemen, you're under arrest."

"We didn't do nothing," one of them protested.

"Yeah, well, that's the joy of working for the FBI. The burden of proof isn't quite as restricting."

"We're not going anywhere," the second assailant pulled his gun and took aim at Jackson.

"Gun!" Andy yelled, and screaming patrons fell to the floor or tried to get out the door.

Taylor was closest to the red headed henchman, and quickly subdued him so he wouldn't be able to reach his own gun. They had to watch as the rest sprung into action.

Sanchez grabbed for his weapon and aimed it at the head of the gunman. "Drop your weapon now!" he yelled, stepping incrementally closer. "NOW! Don't make me tell you again."


	18. Chapter 18

Buzz and Tao were watching the commotion from the van.

"That's not good," Tao said, watching Jackson fall apart in front of the group.

A knock on the back door startled them. Tao looked at Buzz in surprise and concern. "See who that is. No one is supposed to know we're here."

Nodding, Buzz pushed a few buttons and revealed the intruder.

Tao closed his eyes and shook his head, "Andy is not going to be happy."

The knock came again, "I know you're in there. Do I have to go to the bar or are you going to open up?"

Buzz shrugged, "She'll do it."

"I know she will," Tao said defeatedly, then turned to unlock the back to allow the Captain access.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Tao asked as soon as she had closed the doors behind her.

"My team is in the field, where else am I supposed to be?"

"At the movies, for starters. Anywhere but here."

"Rusty did his job, we saw the movie, and it was horrible. He's safe at home and I want to see what's going on."

"Fine, but promise you aren't going to barge in there, gun's blazing when you see what's happening."

"Do I need to barge in?" Sharon asked, her eyebrow raised in challenge.

Tao got up from his seat. "Fine, sit here and stay there."

Sharon started to chuckle, "Blocking the door so I won't ruin everything, Lieutenant?"

"Exactly," he said, sitting close to the exit. "I'll use force if I have to."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Do you really want an answer?"

Sharon laughed, then put on the headphones and turned to watch the monitors. Her expression turned from mirth to confusion to horror. "Oh my god," she said, placing her hands over her mouth and leaning forward.

Tao sat back and watched her. There was nothing else he could do.

xxxxx

Sanchez grabbed for his weapon and aimed it at the head of the gunman. "Drop your weapon now!" he yelled, stepping incrementally closer. "NOW! Don't make me tell you again."

The henchman merely smiled and pulled a second weapon from his belt. Jackson stood still, all too aware that he was the target and one gun was aimed directly at his face. Sanchez was the target of the second gun, and Andy was clearly within the assailant's line of vision. None of them could move.

"Give me the gun. No one has to get hurt here," Andy tried to talk the guy down. "So far we've got you for threatening assault, not murder."

"You think I'm that stupid? I know you've got the place surrounded. I won't be walking out of here, and even if I did and you guys let me go, my boss wouldn't. If I'm going out I'm taking someone with me."

"No one is going out like that," Andy kept trying. "Yeah you're surrounded, but we can work something out. There's always a way out before you pull the trigger, but after you do, you got no options. Just put the gun down and let us make this right."

"Make it right?" the man snorted. "Dude, your banging this guy's old lady and you talk to me about making it right? You don't know anything about being right."

Part of Andy wanted to take Jackson out himself. How dare he share her personal business with a crowded bar, especially since that bar had her boss and her team trying to help him deal with his problem. None of them asked for this.

"Put the gun down. Suicide by Cop is not the way to end your life. Look Kid, you're young. You can still have a life."

"Suicide by Cop, is that what you call it? It has a nice ring to it."

"Don't do it, Kid. He's not worth it."

Fritz was trying to inch his was closer to Jackson while Sanchez moved in.

Taylor kept his knee on the other assailant's back, forcing him to stay on the ground. He could feel the man trying to move, so he leaned over and hissed in his ear, "Don't even think about it." That stilled him.

Sykes and Provenza had yet to be identified by the gunmen. The angle made it difficult for Provenza because he was in the line of vision and didn't want to draw attention to himself until it was absolutely necessary, but he could see Amy moving quietly behind the bar, inching her way along the wall to get behind the man.

Andy saw it too, and tried to keep from drawing attention.

"Put the gun down!" Sanchez yelled again, bringing only laughter.

"How many of you can I take out before you get me, that's what I'm wondering right now," he licked his lips and repositioned his feet. "By my count, old Jackson here can go, he's worthless anyway. And I'm counting one... two... three... four of you anyway. Probably more in here."

"Just do as he says, Kid," Andy tried to take a step closer and the gunman swung over the gun he was holding on Jackson, to aim at Andy's head, stopping his movements.

Jackson started to cry, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Shut up old man," the gunman yelled at him and returned his aim to Jackson's head.

In a flurry everyone moved, Amy came up behind him, and when his accomplice saw her he yelled "Behind you!".

He whipped around, firing shots as he went.

"Oh god," Jackson said, falling to the floor.

Sanchez lost his line of sight when Jackson fell to the floor.

Amy was close enough, and shot the man in the shoulder while Fritz took out his knee.

Screaming in pain the gunman dropped, using his good arm to shoot off his gun towards Sanchez's head. The shot hit the line of glassware instead, and shattered glass started spraying everywhere. Provenza's almost dropped his gun as glass sliced through his hand.

Andy moved over to the gunman. "You're under arrest, asshole."

More screaming came from the assailant as Andy cuffed his hands behind his back. Once Amy had him, Andy moved over to Jackson, who laid motionless on the floor.

"We've got people down," Taylor yelled into his mic. "Get medical in here, now!"


	19. Chapter 19

Buzz was on the phone, calling it in, then he spoke to Taylor and assured him ambulances were on their way. Tao was busy getting their medic bags together so they could rush in to help. Sharon shook her head, then moved towards the front of the van.

"Where are you doing, Ma'am?" Buzz asked her.

Wiping a tear from her cheeks, Sharon answered in a flat voice, "They've got the men. We can move in closer." Then she started the engine and put the van into gear. The Captain's mantle was around her completely. She was going in to help her team.

xxxxx

"Jackson... Jackie-boy," Andy tried the name that was sure to get a rise from him, but nothing. Jackson was breathing, but still unconscious.

"Was he shot?" Provenza asked, cradling his right arm and standing above the two men.

Andy shook his head no as he looked up at his partner. "What happened to you?" he asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"That last bullet hit the glass above the bar. Don't worry about me, I've just been cut. What happened to this guy? He was going insane before everything started."

"I don't know. All I know is I was ready to take him out myself."

Provenza chuckled slightly, "Yeah... I was thinking the same thing. He couldn't have picked a worse audience if he tried."

Andy looked over at Taylor, who was ordering the movement of civilians out the side door. They were pretty sure Fritz had a team of FBI agents waiting to take statements and tend to any injuries. For once Andy was grateful this was now on their ticket and not something for Major Crimes to deal with. At least Jackson had had his outbursts in front of their own team. Taylor would have to be dealt with, but no one outside would have gossip for Monday morning.

Sykes and Sanchez had their two suspects, and were awaiting the medical team. Andy could slightly hear Sanchez reading them their rights, while the two men tried to out yell him with some rather choice phrases.

"Well, it's looking like you're the only one of us to take a hit, and Jackson here... I don't know what got into the guy. He just started sounding crazier and crazier."

Provenza looked grim, "Is it possible that his drinks were alcoholic?"

"I dunno... I've seen lots of guys fall off the wagon, but not like this. I'll have to asked Sykes about it. I know every time I ordered Vodka Soda, she only brought the soda, and I thought that was what she was going for the Gin & Tonics Jackson was ordering. She knew the deal. It doesn't make sense that she would make mine the right way but not his."

"Another bartender perhaps?"

"I don't think so. She might be a little flakey in the office, but in the field she's as good as it gets."

"That's true, but don't ever tell her I said that." Provenza agreed.

Andy smirked, then looked towards the door. She was standing there, hands on her hips, ordering Tao and Buzz to see what needed to be done. Her navy trench coat hid a multitude of sins, and let everyone know that The Captain was all business. He caught her eye for just a moment, and then she turned to survey the scene. When she looked back again, her eyes had softened, but it wasn't him she was looking at.

xxxxx

"You get that looked at now!" Sharon ordered Provenza over to the ambulance.

"Look, Captain..."

"Now, Lieutenant!"

Grudgingly Provenza moved to one of the ambulances to have the first responders look at his arm. It hurt, but the bleeding had already stopped. He was smart enough not to take any of the glass out of his arm, but he was also smart enough to know of the three who were hurt, he had the least concerning injuries.

"Sharon," Andy started, as she moved passed.

Automatically she put her hand up. "One thing at a time, Lieutenant," she dismissed him, and moved to a second ambulance.

Andy could only stand there and watch.

"Det. Sanchez, what happened here?" Sharon asked him, then nodded as he unfolded the story from his vantage point. Once the men fitting the descriptions had entered the bar, he had closed the doors to make sure no one else could get in. There was no way he could get the other patrons out, so he waited to see how things would unfold. "Okay," she seemed satisfied, "I want you at the hospital with our suspect, and don't leave until we have a statement. I know the FBI will want this one, but we need to close our files as well. I don't want you going anywhere until I properly hand him over to Agent Fritz."

"Yes Ma'am," Sanchez said, then climbed into the ambulance with the suspect they had shot.

Sharon moved on to Buzz and Tao. "Buzz, please get all of this back to the office and see what else you can pick up around the bar. Did you get the videos from last night when Jackson was beaten?"

"No Ma'am, the cameras are turned to make sure the workers don't steal from the till. I'll see if they caught anything else tonight."

"Charming," Sharon said to herself, as Buzz went to see what he could find. "Okay Lt. Tao, since the FBI are taking custody of our other suspect, I think you and Det. Sykes need only give your statements. This isn't our usual type of crime, so I want the paperwork brief and well edited. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain," Tao nodded, seeing the steel in her eyes.

"Det. Sykes," Sharon called, moving towards her.

Amy lowered her head, assumed her typical military 'at ease' position, and waited.

"Do you mind telling me what happened, Detective?"

Amy nodded then gave a version of the story that was quite in keeping with Sanchez's version, just from a different angle. Everything was going according to plan until Jackson seemed to fall apart in front of everyone.

"You were serving drinks to both Jackson and the Lieutenant?" Sharon asked.

"Yes Ma'am, and I was giving them what we agreed. We figured out drink orders that wouldn't look different if there wasn't any booze in them, so Vodka Soda for the Lieutenant, which I made just soda, and Gin & Tonic for Mr. Raydor, and that was only Tonic Water. I swear, Ma'am. There wasn't anything else in those drinks."

"Could something have been on the ice?"

"I don't see how. It was the same ice we used all evening, and the bags were pretty standard. And if it was the ice, why was Mr. Raydor effected but not the Lieutenant?"

Sharon nodded and pursed her lips, "That's a good question. So it was something specific to Jackson. Do you think he snuck anything?"

"You'll have to ask Lt. Flynn that one, Ma'am. I didn't see anything, but I wasn't watching him all night. That was the Lieutenant's job. I know they were going to make themselves smell like they were drinking, but not actually drink anything."

"Smell like they were drinking?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, Detective. I've called FID and told them to hold off. If we're lucky, we can put this completely on the FBI so you won't be investigated for shooting the suspect. You go with Lt. Tao to the office and finish up. If they find you there, just answer as briefly as you can, and tell them you were working with the FBI. Let's see if our Federal friends can be helpful for a change."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sykes nodded and left as quickly as she could.

Sharon breathed deeply for a minute to clear her head, then returned to Andy.

"Alright, Lt. Flynn. What happened, from the top."

"Yes, Captain," Flynn stood straight and still. The terms of engagement clearly stated. "Mr. Raydor and I entered the bar together and went to the back bathroom. When I was assured we were alone, I pulled out a flask and instructed Mr. Raydor to use the flask like mouthwash only so we could smell the part. I watched closely to make sure everything was spit into the sink. He did not swallow. He did put some on his neck to increase the smell of being drunk. I did likewise, and the Captain needs to know I did not swallow either.

"We then proceeded to return to the bar, found a table in the middle and ordered drinks. We had previously agreed that we would order our drinks loudly enough so those around us could hear, but the content would not include alcohol when they were brought to us. Det. Sykes was our one and only bartender, and she followed through as agreed. I can not speak to Mr. Raydor's drink, but I can assure you mine was only soda water.

"The suspects were not in the bar when we began, so Mr. Raydor and I started having a personal conversation."

"Personal?" she highlighted the word.

"Yes, Captain. Personal. We were comparing our alcoholic pasts and the damage we had done to our families. We discussed the damage it was still doing in some ways and our regrets."

Sharon lowered her head into her hands and started rubbing the stress points on her temples. "Proceed, Lieutenant," she said, dreading what was coming next.

"Mr. Raydor started to get more agitated and louder. He started making accusations and uttering insults. Then he stood, knocked the chair from the table, and started moving backwards away from me into the center of the room, closer to the bar. When he turned, he saw that the men who had beaten him the previous night had arrived."

"What sorts of accusations?"

"None that were pertinent to this case, Captain." Andy replied, still looking forward.

"Alright," Sharon sighed. "We'll pick this up later, okay?"

Andy looked over at her and he saw the Captain's mask had fallen, and Sharon was looking at him.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly.

"I've got to do this, Andy."

"I know," he said, and watched her give him a sad smile, then turn towards the ambulance Jackson was lying in. She climbed in and the doors were shut.


	20. Chapter 20

"Shar..." Jackson moaned as his head moved towards her.

She has been holding his hand, and could feel him squeezing hers. "He's coming around," she needless told the attendants with then in the ambulance.

He was still quite pale, adding to the overall look of illness that came with his face being so badly bruised and swollen. They had started a drip on him immediately, and the fluids seemed to be doing their job.

"Shar... you picked me," he mumbled and smiled as best he could, then seemed to fade into oblivion again.

Sharon sat up when she realized what he had said, and pulled her hand away.

xxxxx

"I see you've got yourself all fixed up, Lieutenant," Fritz greeted Provenza when he entered the surgical waiting room. "Stitches?"

"A few. Luckily it wasn't crystal above the counter."

Fritz chucked, then returned to his phone. Provenza sat down and waited.

"You know, when he wakes up he's under FBI authority, don't you?" Fritz didn't bother looking up this time.

"Yeah, Taylor made that clear this afternoon." Provenza said grudgingly.

"You don't want this one, Lieutenant."

"No? And why is that, Special Agent Fritz Howard?"

"Well... this started out personal and it ended even more personal. There wasn't a murder involved, which is a good thing, so by rights Major Crimes shouldn't have been anywhere near it."

"But we were. You can't cover that up, no matter how hard you try."

"Sure I can."

"Care to explain that one, Special Agent Fritz Howard?" Provenza challenged him.

Fritz looked over the top of his glasses at Provenza, "You're right, I can't make your squad disappear, but you see, in the spirit of cooperation we needed to have access to a mole, someone who would know the inside and could get the right people connected to the right information. We found that person, only he was the estranged husband of the head of the Major Crimes division of the LAPD. When we approached you and your team, you agreed, in the spirit of cooperation that's always worked well for us in the past..."

"Always..."

"Exactly," Fritz continued, ignoring Provenza's sarcasm, "so we set up this sting operation with the assistance of the Assistant Chief of Police, and the elite squad of the LAPD, working under the auspices of the FBI. It was a complete success, and because Major Crimes is so good at what they do, no one was killed, no witnesses were harmed aside from those who were close enough to be cut by flying glass, such as yourself, and the books are now closed on this operation. We have enough evidence to pursue Henry Langton, as well as an insider informant who will be accepting the hospitality of the FBI while he tells us everything we need to know. Because this an ongoing FBI investigation, all records are sealed, all appreciation to the LAPD for a job well done has been sent, and that concludes our latest combined efforts."

"And just like that, history is rewritten," Provenza chuckled and shook his head. "How do you people sleep at night?"

"Quite well, thank you," Fritz smiled at him, then his expression changed. "Look Lieutenant, I realize this isn't the ideal situation but it's the best way we can do this to smooth everything over. Capt. Raydor had most of her personal life spilled on that floor tonight, and I have too much respect for her to leave it there. Besides, your team went rogue, and that would not look good on any of you. We're all in this to get the bad guys, and no one benefits if the microscope is turned in your direction."

Provenza looked grim, "I see..."

xxxxx

"How you doing, Honey?"

Sharon felt the voice wrap around her at the same time she felt the arms. Leaning on him, she sighed. "I'm exhausted, to tell you the truth."

"I'm not surprised. So why didn't you tell me the old ball and chain was back in town?"

"Because it's only been a few days, and you have been out of the country for a few months."

"Yes, well... then why did tall, grey and handsome have to call me instead of you."

"He called you?"

"Yeah, he said you needed me."

"I do," she sighed heavily.

"Come on, Sweetheart, let me buy you some tea, and you can tell Uncle Gavin all about it."

Sharon smiled at her oldest and dearest friend. "Tea, huh? You'd never guess what happened to me yesterday. I had four cups of coffee."

"Honey, you can't do that," he scolded her.

"I know. I dropped like a rock and my team had to force me to leave. Dr. Morales was even called in."

"Dr. Morales..." Gavin turned the name around on his lips and smiled.

Sharon laughed for the first time since she had arrived at the surveillance van hours before, "Come on, you..."

xxxxx

"Where's Sharon?" Rusty demanded. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Sharon stayed at the hospital overnight. Jackson was admitted and she didn't want to leave him until she knew what was going on." Andy poured coffee for himself and another for Rusty, then took a deep gulp. He hadn't had much sleep, and he had to stay there to take care of the kid. Sharon was counting on him.

"Dude, why are you letting Sharon stay with him? Aren't you scared he'll like, steal her from you or something?"

"Kid, you can't steal people from each other, that's a ridiculous notion. I don't know who came up with that crap, but it's bullshit. People go willingly wherever they want to go. If Sharon is going to go back to Jackson, I'd rather know now. But here's the thing, you can love someone and not be in love with them, see what I'm saying? It's okay for Sharon to love Jackson, they got history and children. I don't have to like it but I have to respect it. But that doesn't mean she's in love with him, understand? Whatever I did for Jackie-boy, I was actually doing for Sharon. She needs some peace when it comes to that guy, and she's certainly not getting that from old Jack."

"Okay," Rusty eyed him and took his cup. "Whatever, dude."

Andy sighed and looked off into the distance. "Yeah... whatever..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Mrs. Raydor?"

Sharon looked up when she heard her name called. "Captain Raydor, yes?"

"My apologies, Captain. You are the wife of Mr. Jackson Raydor, are you not?"

Sharon nodded and watched as the attending physician sat beside her. "Have you figured out what happened? People with him said he became disoriented and started speaking nonsense."

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We've run a number of tests on Mr. Raydor. Just to rule out the normal issues, his blood alcohol was negative, his heart is fine. An MRI and ultrasound showed no signs of swelling or blood clots. From everything we have at the moment, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him."

"Young man," Provenza had been sitting with Sharon, keeping her company throughout the night, even though she had told him to go home a few times. "I was there. I've spent a lot of time around him in the last while, and there was something wrong. You've ruled out the physical, so what about the chemical?"

The doctor shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. He wasn't drunk, that I can assure you. He had high levels of pain killers in his system, but nothing that would cause us concern. Given the beating he received the other night, he's in remarkably good condition. Does he have any allergies that aren't listed?"

Sharon was listening to the exchange, wondering what could have happened. "Umm... Jackson has Celiac Disease, would that cause anything?"

"It shouldn't. What was he eating and drinking last night?"

"According to the people I spoke with, he ate nothing and only drank tonic water."

"Tonic water?" the doctor asked as he stood, "And how much did he drink?"

"Quite a bit, I'd say. If it had been a gin and tonic, he would have been out cold."

"That means something, Doctor?" Sharon stood up and moved towards him.

"Possibly. I'll get back to you after I do a few more tests." And with that he left.

Sharon and Provenza just looked at each other, neither sure what had just happened.

"I'm calling Morales," Provenza finally said, pulling out his phone.

xxxxx

"Where is everybody?" Andy looked around the room and saw only Tao.

"Lt. Provenza is still with the Captain at the hospital, Buzz is in the back room and Sanchez and Sykes are in the gym. Amy took it pretty hard that she almost killed Jackson."

"Wha? What are you talking about? She didn't shoot anywhere near him."

"Not shoot, poisoned. It turns out that breakdown of his was because of the tonic water he'd been guzzling."

"Ya don't say. How's that even possible?"

Tao turned to Andy, excited to be able to finally explain the situation in detail. "It turns out Jackson had an allergy to tonic water. It wasn't significant to anyone, but when Jackson's mother was pregnant with him, she was traveling in Kenya and contracted Malaria. Now, there are were lots of drugs on the market for Malaria, but none of them were safe for a pregnant woman, so she was given the traditional medicine, quinine."

Andy nodded his understanding, "And tonic water is flavoured with quinine, of course. But there isn't that much in a glass, is there?"

"It was a toxic soup for him. He developed his intolerance _in utero_, but drinking gin with his tonic would have kept his exposure low as a young man. After he gave up drinking, he gave up tonic water. Last night he had codeine in the painkillers the Captain and you brought him, and that made his system particularly vulnerable."

"Then with the amount he drank, it put him over the top. No wonder he seemed to get increasingly crazy instead of all at once."

"That's it. For most quinine allergies, the general reaction is rash, trouble breathing, swelling, the usual. But in Jackson's case, his neurological system reacted instead, giving him confusion, anxiety and paranoia."

"Okay, I get that. So why does Sykes think she almost killed him?"

"You know Sykes," Tao shrugged, "she's made a mess of things on more than one occasion, and she's decided she's done it again. No amount of reason is changing her mind. Julio took her down to work it off."

"Huh..." Andy said, moving towards his desk.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry, Shar. I didn't want this to happen. Have I ruined everything for you?"

"You haven't ruined a thing for me, I'll be fine. Andy and I will be fine. But I think you've hit a plateau, haven't you? This should be a wake-up call. Those men nearly killed you, and the allergy could have finished you completely."

"Yeah, but I didn't know about that."

"I know, I know... it's not your fault. Det. Sykes is feeling terribly guilty, but it's not her fault either. None of us knew, but we know now. What's it going to take for you to get your life straightened out? You can't keep doing this."

"No more lectures, please. My head hurts enough already without you picking out all my flaws."

"I'm not trying to make it worse, I'm just trying to get you to open your eyes. People need you, and we need you put together."

"No one needs me," Jackson crossed his arms and turned his head slightly, closing his eyes in the process.

"The kids do... I do..."

"You don't need me, you've got him."

"Yes, I have him, but I need you in my life too. You own a piece of me that no one will ever have, not even Andy."

"He's quite the guy, isn't he. There were a lot of time he could have let me fail, but he didn't. I don't know if I would have been that generous if the roles were reversed."

"Yeah... he is pretty special. I'm lucky to have him," Sharon smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell him to take care of you." Jackson looked at her, trying to make her understand how much he loved her.

"I can take care of myself."

"Shar..."

"Alright... I'll tell him. And what about you? Who's going to take care of you?"

"Well, these FBI people seem to really want me. I still have a little 'wheeler 'n' dealer' in me yet, so who knows what might happen. It's going to be awhile before anything gets started in a trial, so that's a whole lot of time under their protection. It seems I won't be in one place too long, so who knows... maybe I can reinvent myself."

"You don't need to reinvent anything. The original was pretty amazing. I'd like to meet him again some day," she smiled sadly.

"I'll see what I can do."


	22. Chapter 22

_**(This is the final chapter. I started this on a dare-prompt, and then it took on a life of it's own. Thank you for reading and enjoying this so much. I've been overwhelmed by the support and heart-felt comments from all of you. Ivy...)**_

xxxxx

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Sharon extended her hand.

"When my Captain calls, I must obey," Morales said with the air of graciousness befitting a royal court.

Sharon grinned at him. No matter what was going on, he always made her smile. "So, how many times have we done this now?"

"You're asking me to count? I'm afraid I can't add that high."

Giggling, she reached into the drawer and brought out an envelope, then placed it on the table.

Eying it, Morales rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me. I thought we had this matter settled."

"I'm settled," she said matter-of-factly. "You're the one who still has hang-ups."

"I feel like a damned dealer when you pull me into your office like this. I actually like doing some doctoring on the side, it makes me feel I've still got a talent with the living and not just the dead."

"Oh, your talent was never in question, Doctor. You patched Jackson up so well it would have fooled almost anyone into believing he had merely been mugged."

"But not you."

"I'm not paid to miss the clues."

"But it seems you'll pay others to miss the chain of command," Morales challenged her, leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs.

"No," she shook her head and spoke with mocked shock, "not at all. From where I'm sitting you are well compensated for your official position as Pathologist here with the LAPD. I wouldn't dream of paying you to do anything else in your job. No, this payment is for your private practice."

Morales chuckled, licked his lips then turned away. "My private practice?"

"And what would you call it? In this country a doctor is paid for his services by his patients, and I'm merely following through with the required transaction."

"Ah right... and what is the going rate for going below the radar?"

"Mmm," she shrugged, "I can do my own research. I am able to calculate expenses. The money is yours, Doctor. Don't argue with me on this. I don't care what you do with it, that's your business, but I wouldn't feel right if you weren't acknowledged properly for everything you've done for myself, my team, and now my family. I owe you far more than this money, so please take it with my gratitude."

Morales sighed, then leaned forward on his knees and tented his hands. "I don't want your money for thanks. I'm glad to help out. These people mean a lot to be too. Let's call it... I don't know... volunteer work."

It was Sharon's turn to lean back in her seat, and as she did so she crossed her arms and nodded to indicate she was in thought. "Okay... we call this volunteer work, I give you money to use towards any charity of your choice because I respect your judgement, so that leave only one matter to settle. Open the envelope, Doctor," she looked at him as she gave her order.

Knowing when he was loosing the battle, Morales took the envelope and opened it. As he suspected, the envelope was thick with hundred dollar bills, but tucked away in the front was a business card stapled to a piece of notepaper. "What is this?" his eyes got wider as he pulled the paper out.

Sharon sat back, watching and smiling.

"You did it?!" Morales exclaimed.

"I told you I would, he just needed to be back in the country."

"This... this is the best thanks you could have given me. And seven this Friday, baring work getting in the way for either of us."

"He was very happy with the suggestion, I'll have you know. I think he was intrigued when he met you, too."

"Captain... thank you."

Sharon rose to shake his hand again, "Doctor, I think it's only fair to tell you he's one of my oldest and dearest friends, and what happens to him matters to me greatly."

The smile on Morales' face fell just slightly. "When you decide to threaten someone, you don't fool around, do you."

"Oh, please don't misunderstand. I'm not threatening you in the least, I'm just telling you how important he is to me and how I wouldn't have set the two of you up if I didn't trust you as well."

"Okay, Captain. I'm going to take that as a compliment, thank you."

A knock was heard at the door, and Sharon motioned for Morales to put the envelope away before calling out an entry.

Andy stuck his head in, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Morales said smugly. "I've got a date to prepare for, and it's much more fascinating that what goes on here all day long.

Sharon smiled, "Thank you , Doctor. I appreciate everything you did with Jackson and this whole situation."

"My pleasure, Captain. Lieutenant," he nodded to each and left the room.

Andy closed the door behind him then turned to look at Sharon, who sighed heavily and looked around the room, and finally at him.

"Quite a day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, quite a day. I want to thank you for everything you did to help Jackson. It really meant a lot to me."

Sharon spoke from behind her desk. She hadn't moved to meet him half way, and that spoke volumes to him.

"So..." he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, "this is it, I guess."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head a bit, not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Well, you're there and I'm here. That desk might as well be the whole world. I guess we just couldn't make it passed Jackson."

"Andy... wait," she called to him as he was turning to walk away.

Sharon came around the desk to the spot in front of him and reached up to cup his face. Smiling sweetly she said, "Jackson told me to ask you to take care of me. Would you?"

"I don't know..."

"Honey, I wasn't standing behind that desk to get away from you. When you came in, I was just wondering how much longer it would be my desk. That's all. I haven't had a call from Chief Taylor yet, but I'm expecting it at any moment. I broke the rules, and I have to pay for that. But as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing standing between us."

Andy sigh in relief as he pulled her into his arms. "How about we take care of each other?"

"We're good at that."

"We're damned good at that," Andy agreed, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

xxxxx

Provenza knocked on Taylor's door, and shuffled on his feet until he heard the superior "It's open."

Taylor looked up to see who it was, and smiled his typical greeting, the one he reserved for people who were already feeling beholden. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Look, I'm going to be brief. I'll retire and take whatever package the department is wanting for me."

"What?" Taylor sat up in his chair and looked at the older man in concern. "Why do you want to retire."

"I don't want to, but I'll do it if that's what you want, but it's with conditions."

"Not that I'm interested in you retiring, but what are the conditions?"

Provenza sighed, then moved to the chair across from Taylor. "Look, I know you were drawn into the drama with Jackson Raydor. I know you were... well, you heard things. Things that should never have been said out loud in your hearing, or in anyone's hearing, quite frankly."

"Jackson said a lot of things, most of them the desperate noises of a man realizing he was at the end of his rope."

Nodding his understanding of Taylor's unspoken message, Provenza sat forward in the chair. "Me for her, okay?"

"For whom? For Captain Raydor?"

"Yes. I'll retire, just don't ruin her."

"Ruin her? Why would I ruin her? Do you realize since she took over, we have saved thousands upon thousands of dollars. She makes me look good, though I'd never tell her." Taylor leaned back in his chair, obviously enjoying his position of power over Provenza, and making the old man squirm. Finally he got to the point. "Listen, Lieutenant... let's cut to the chase. You're talking about the not-so-professional level of conduct between Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn. Let me make this clear and then we won't speak of it again."

"Okay," Provenza replied, waiting for the anvil to drop.

"So as long as the worst kept secret in Major Crimes stays in Major Crimes, I really don't care."


End file.
